


Ganymede

by sorta_sirius_black



Series: Canis Majoris [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bottoming, Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nigel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, It's Ridiculous, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Nigel has a serious pregnancy kink, Omega Adam, Omega Topping, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Soulmates, Stargazing, Unbearable amounts of fluff, Vacation, and smut of course, first fic with multiple chapters in this series woo, sex under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganymede, one of Jupiter's Galilean satellites, or one of the four largest moons of Jupiter, has an orbital period of 172 hours, or roughly 7 days.</p><p>--</p><p>  <i>Nigel insisted. They were going to spend the next seven days alone. The next seven days would be spent stargazing and sleeping late and drinking tea (that Nigel would undoubtedly spike with alcohol because that was just what Nigel did) and enjoying the view as Nigel smoked and watching movies and laying in the hot tub under the stars. And sex. Lots and lots of sex.</i></p><p>  <i>They would find out in seven days and four hours whether or not he was pregnant. Adam was excited about this. But this week was about the two of them. Adam was also excited for this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you want more. Jk you're getting more either way but still comment and I'll get it up faster probably maybe. Just comment, it's like food for my starving ego

"Alright. Lock up when you leave, and I swear to God Almighty if I come back to find a beer cans, cigarette butts, or bodily fluids of any kind, I'll be forced to chop off your rear ends and mount em over my fireplace." Harlan warned as be dropped the keys in Adam's hand. Always Adam, never Nigel. Harlan couldn't bring himself to trust the alpha quite yet. He swept in too suddenly, changed Adam too damn fast. Adam had been unpresented and naive one minute, the next... That man swept in and the next thing Harlan knew was that Adam was an omega, mated, and evidently trying for a litter. Everything had changed and Harlan didn't quite trust it yet.

Not that Harlan disliked the changes that the boy had gone through. Adam was like his own son, and seeing how happy that the alpha had made him was comforting. Adam Raki deserved happiness once in his goddamned life. 

And there undoubtedly was something about Nigel that pulled the boy from his own head. He melted into the alpha's touch, instinctively reaching for him without noticing it when they were together. He smiled more. Used different words, prettier words, happier ones. Harlan could have even sworn that he saw the two of them make eye contact, something he thought Adam incapable of.

And if nothing else, Nigel made the kid happy. That was evident. Harlan had been there when Adam was sixteen, right around the same time that all of his classmates had presented and they started picking on him for being such a late bloomer. Harlan had come to the hospital room. Jim had been sitting at his bedside, and Adam was asleep, all wired up and his hands had been tied down so that he couldn’t do any more damage. There had been bandages on his arms that went all the way up his forearms. If Jim hadn’t come home early, that kid would’ve been dead. By his own hand. I-fucking-ronic, if you asked Harlan. The kid had spent weeks in the hospital, mostly for psychological help, not so much for physical help. He had been miserable, just wanting to be normal in one way. Just one way. So much so that he’d tried to end it when he couldn’t fit in.

Harlan had never seen the kid happy. Not really. He’d seen him excited. Hand-flapping, incoherent rambling excited. But never just happy. Adam didn’t know how to express things, and even if he could, Harlan knew that it wouldn’t have been pretty. The kid was alone in the world, like he had been born on the wrong fucking planet. But for the first time in his life, Adam Raki was happy. 

Maybe Nigel would be a good alpha. And Adam would be a damn good dad to their kids if they did have the pups that the kid couldn’t shut up about. Maybe they could have some happy family someday. Maybe they’d be together forever, like soul mates or some shit. Maybe they were a good match.

But until the stubborn old fool decided that for himself, Adam kept ahold of the keys.

Nigel watched as Harlan gave Adam the keys, but more so paid attention to Adam's reaction. The omega's eyes went wide at the prospect of having his ass chopped off. Nigel chuckled at his boy's reaction before reaching down, cupping a cheek in one hand and squeezing the omega's pert ass. "He's just joking, darling." Nigel whispered.

"You better hope I'm joking." Harlan shot back before stepping out of the cabin, waving them off and leaving the alpha alone with his omega. Finally alone.

Seven days. Seven days before they went to the appointment that Adam had fucking insisted on, insisting that a blood test would be far more accurate than an at home test. Seven days before they finally found out whether or not they were going to be dads. Seven days before they found out whether or not they were going to have a baby - or even a fucking litter, if they were lucky. Adam's scrawny little belly growing thick with their puppies, two or three of them if they got lucky. Seven days before they finally knew.

Seven days left before responsibility took them over. Before they had to give up their happy little bubble for their pups. Nigel would adore them, of course, but losing the privacy, the home built for two... He would miss that. He would miss just having Adam and no one else. So Nigel vowed to make these seven days matter. Just Adam and Nigel and nobody else.

Adam watched as Harlan's van drove away, back down toward the city, the city that could no longer be seen. No lights or noise, honking cars and screaming children and the hustle and bustle of the millions of lives that filled their city, each one searching for their spotlight, trying to make their lives matter, important, desperate to rise above the rest. They were far from the polluted skies and the screaming lives, no one but Nigel and Adam and the stars for miles and miles and miles.

Nigel insisted. They were going to spend the next seven days alone. The next seven days would be spent stargazing and sleeping late and drinking tea (that Nigel would undoubtedly spike with alcohol because that was just what Nigel did) and enjoying the view as Nigel smoked and watching movies and laying in the hot tub under the stars. And sex. Lots and lots of sex.

They would find out in seven days and four hours whether or not he was pregnant. Adam was excited about this. But this week was about the two of them. Adam was also excited for this.

They stood in silence for a moment, glancing around the cabin. It belonged to Harlan and Attie, his new wife. Attie was a nice woman with white hair and a stubborn, self satisfied smirk (that's how Nigel described it at least) and she was just as sarcastic as Harlan. She was an alpha like Harlan, which was interesting because Adam had never met a couple consisting of two alphas before. But, despite the occasional bickering, they loved each other. Nigel had this theory that they would have sex after every fight, that conflict aroused them, but Adam hadn’t let him continue talking about that theory when he had mentioned it because he really didn’t want to think about Harlan having sex. Attie and Harlan had built the cabin together before the wedding, their own private getaway for their honeymoon. Now they were letting Adam and Nigel use it for the week.

It had been Nigel’s idea to escape the week before they found out whether or not they would be parents. Something about this metaphorical bubble popping when they became parents, but Adam didn’t quite get what any of this had to do with bubbles. Nigel had just told him that they would lose their privacy, their alone time, all of those things, once Adam gave birth, and he wanted to savor it while it lasted. 

And Adam hadn’t exactly complained. He didn’t like leaving the city much, but he did like the solitude that Harlan’s cabin gave them. Miles away from other people… There was also the fact that there was almost no light pollution, and they could see the stars without his telescope, without all of the manmade lights blocking his view. 

"I'm gonna get the rest of the bags off of the porch." Nigel stated, kissing Adam's temple before stepping out onto the porch.

Nigel always liked the outdoors. The woods were where he grew up, at least half of his time spent among the trees. His mum, the deadbeat old drunk who had lived off of gin and tonics, had lived in a cabin in the woods until she drank herself to death. His mother was a grimy old whore who never had enough sense to use a condom, though Nigel was confused as to how she got someone to actually have sex with her. But the old drunk, who he lived with every other week, did have a good place for a rowdy kid with ADHD. He always preferred the massive expanse of trees and dirt to the concrete jungle he lived in the other half of the time with his dad. Being here with Adam... It made the alpha almost nostalgic.

"Alright... Bag of classic horror movies?" Nigel asked as he sat down the last of the bags.

Adam pointed to the little orange and black bag. "Check."

"Bag of your fucking space documentaries?"

Adam pointed toward the backpack with the blue and purple space design. "Check."

"Telescope set?"

He pointed to the silver case. "Check."

"Your clothes?"

Red suitcase. "Check."

"My clothes?"

Kroger bag. "Check."

"Heavy blanket?"

Adam pointed toward where it sat on the couch. "It’s called a weighted blanket but check."

"Bag of sex toys?"

Adam flushed red, turning and searching the room for a bag that didn't exist. It took the omega a couple of seconds to realize that Nigel was just kidding, and that there was no bag.

Nigel chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boy's slight shoulders, pecking him on the nose, then lips, holding his omega tightly in his arms as he peppered his lips with soft kisses. Adam smiled against his lips and melted into him. His eyes drifted closed, his heart rate sped up... Adam was in love. In love in ways he had never been before. He was in love. Adam had lost hope in love after Beth Buchwald, decided that no one could ever love him. But Nigel did. Nigel loved him without expectation or remorse or standards. Nigel had loved him when he was unpresented, and loved him as an omega. Nigel loved him, no strings attached.

"Cute ass?" Nigel teased before grabbing a handful and squeezing hard. Adam jumped a bit, though he just ended up pushing closer to the alpha. "Fuckin check."

Adam smiled and pressed his forehead into Nigel's chest. The younger man could feel his lover’s heart pounding, a rhythmic thrumming that Adam oftentimes fell asleep to. The alpha’s arms curled back around the omega, holding him tightly, pulling him closer. He smelled like pine and outdoors and smoke. He smelled like Nigel. He smelled like home. Home wasn’t four walls, or in a book or movie, or even among the stars that he loved. His home was Nigel, plain and simple.

The omega pushed up closer to the alpha, and Nigel held him tighter, to the point where it was hard to distinguish between where Nigel ended and Adam began. Adam found himself near purring. He mostly only did that after sex, knotted and sleepy and content. But in his alpha's grasp, alone with nothing but miles of trees and the endless expanse of sky and the alpha and the omega… 

"Can we have sex now?" Adam inquired after a few moments, looking up at the alpha with those big blue eyes. 

Nigel let out a breathy chuckle. "We just fucking got here. We haven't even unpacked yet."

"Yes, but my hormonal levels are... Abnormal. Either from pregnancy or impending heat. Either way, I am very sexually aroused and I have had an erection for half an hour so I would really like to have sex right now."

Nigel let out a booming laugh, a laugh that reminded Adam of the man that Nigel had been when they had first met. Loud and booming and drunk and always the center of attention. Almost the classic version of an alpha. Adam seemed to have tamed him a bit, quieting the loud, obnoxious, pompous alpha, erasing the facade that Nigel had created to hide the quieter man underneath. But his laugh was nice. It reminded Adam of the man that he had first fallen in love with.

"Of course, we'll fucking have sex. How you want me? Wanna ride me? Or I can bend you over the back of the couch and fuck you from behind." Nigel suggested, wrapping a hand around the side of his omega's neck. He felt a small tug in his cock as his erection began to fill, growing thick and heavy between his legs. He was fucking desperate to be inside of his omega; just knowing that his boy was fucking horny was enough to get him hard.

"Mmm... I think I want... I want oral sex." Adam replied plainly.

Nigel's cock jerked in interest and he could already feel his knot starting to form, growing firm in the confines of his jeans. The way Adam tasted, the way that his cock grew fat and heavy in his mouth, the way it felt when Nigel tongued at the ruddy pink head, slipping his tongue into the slit until Adam was screaming... Nigel loved it.

There was also the fact that Nigel had never sucked him off before. Never made him come that way. Both of them preferred it when Nigel knotted the omega, when the alpha properly and thoroughly fucked his boy. Oral was more foreplay than anything, just until his boy was squirming and begging. But now he was asking, and Nigel would at last get to learn how it felt to have Adam's cum rushing down his throat, taste him in full, all the way to completion. The idea made Nigel shudder with anticipation and arousal.

"Want me to suck you off, baby?" Nigel growled, kissing the boy roughly and slipping a hand down between his legs, feeling at the hardened bulge in the omega's trousers.

Adam nodded rapidly, trembling slightly beneath Nigel's touch. Nigel smirked and led the way toward the couch, kissing him roughly as they stumbled toward the living room. Adam smiled against his lips as the alpha roughly tore away his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders and tossing it into the corner before reaching down and starting to work at his zipper.

Adam laughed as Nigel shoved him with complete lack of grace onto the couch, fast and rough and wonderful. Nigel grabbed at the waistband of Adam's jeans, tugging them off with no grace and no finesse, roughly pulling the denim from his legs as his erection sprung free. Precum leaked from the tip, smearing over the bottom of his sweater. He would have Nigel wash it later - laundry was Nigel’s job. Laundry and dishes, while Adam usually cooked and swept up and kept things generally tidy and organized, dusting bookshelves and taking out the trash and things of that sort. But Nigel always did the laundry, and he would wash the clothes that Adam was bound to ruin, just like he always did - later. 

“God, darling, you’re so fucking hard for me, aren’t you?” Nigel mused before licking a hot, wet stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. 

“Actually, I’ve had an erection for half an hour, and I first started getting hard when I was still in the car with Harlan, so if anything I was hard for Harlan, but I’m not sexually attracted to Harlan, so the probable explanation is just that my hormone levels are abnormal due to either pregnancy or impending heat and it’s not necessarily you because I would probably still have an erection even if you weren’t here and we weren’t having oral sex and I would probably just have to masturbate or something and -” 

“Adam.”

“Hm?”

“Please shut the hell up. I thought we covered this.” 

“What?”

“I’ve asked you to please stop correcting my dirty talk with science.”

“Well, it’s not exactly science as much as it is just me coming to the logical solution. If anything, I guess it’s just common sense because you weren’t the direct cause for my erection. I mean most of the time you are but this time I just had an erection and I think that it’s probably because I’m pregnant or getting close to my next heat but-”

“Adam.”

“Hm?”

“I love you when I say this, but please just shut up.” 

Adam nodded. He might’ve argued a bit more if his throbbing erection weren’t in such dire need of attention, of friction of any kind. But he decided that sex was more important than science or biology or common sense, and he _did_ like it when Nigel talked dirty, even if it wasn’t entirely accurate. 

Adam sighed as Nigel took the boy’s cock in his mouth. His cock wasn’t big, not exactly. It was a bit smaller than a beta male’s, and dwarfed in comparison to Nigel’s alpha cock. But Nigel always reassured him, always commenting on it, how it grew when he was hard, though he was sure that the alpha was exaggerating about it. But one thing that Adam noticed was that it seemed to be a good size for oral sex. The omega couldn’t really give oral sex to his alpha so well, because when he would try to take it in its entirety, he couldn’t breathe, and the one time that Nigel had knotted the boy’s mouth had been unpleasant to say the least. Adam had hardly been able to breathe, and his jaw got sore after a few minutes, and while he liked the way that Nigel tasted, he didn’t like the texture of semen and having it fill his mouth, gushing down his throat, had made him gag. But Adam’s seemed to be a perfect mouthful, never too much that Nigel couldn’t breathe, big enough that he could still tap the back of the alpha’s throat whenever he started thrusting, and the fact that he didn’t have a knot meant that there wasn’t the fifteen minutes of uncomfortable oral knotting. Adam had never come in Nigel’s mouth before, but he could tell that it wouldn’t be quite so uncomfortable. They had agreed about a week before that Adam being the only recipient of oral sex would be better, and Adam had no complaints. And surprisingly, neither did Nigel.

The boy fell boneless beneath his touch as Nigel took the length of Adam’s cock in his mouth, suckling at the head, drawing a small moan from his boy’s lips. The younger man’s cock was hot and heavy, thick and heady and familiar in the alpha’s mouth. Nigel liked giving this to Adam, enjoyed it almost as much as the omega. He always cherished these moments, cock in his mouth and fingers buried deep inside of his soaking hole, savoring each flutter of his rim and twitch of his cock, liked to count the pulses and gushes of slick, liked to note what sorts of movements drew moans from his boy’s chest… Not to mention the fact that having that boy so open to him, desperate for him, made him hard as a fucking rock. He wasn’t quite sure how he would derive his pleasure, since Adam had wanted to come in his mouth and there probably wouldn’t be any fucking after that, and Adam obviously didn’t quite like having his mouth knotted… But somehow, that didn’t really matter. 

The taste of him was earthy and sweet, in a way that sort of reminded Nigel of the taste in his mouth whenever he and Adam would go into central park with the telescope. The smell of earth, the sweet scent of his boy as he nuzzled against his neck, arms wrapped tight around the kid as he stared up into those fucking stars of his, forgetting all about this little blue planet, the planet that might’ve once been beautiful but had been ruined and contaminated by filthy humans. Tearing down vast expanses of nature to make way for their skyscrapers and concrete jungles, slaughtering innocent animals by the billions for the sake of making the fat and rich fatter and richer while children starved in third world countries, turning trees to the green slips of paper to satisfy their own greed. Adam looked to a place a little less broken, a place that hadn’t been destroyed by its own creation. Adam looked to a place a little less shitty. And somehow, Nigel could taste those nights on his tongue as he sucked, drawing him down.

Adam had to struggle not to scream as Nigel’s skilled mouth sucked him in, the head of his cock nudging against the back of his throat every few seconds, his tongue swiping and playing over the head, rubbing over the slit… He found himself clawing at the couch in attempt to hold himself together, but it was to little avail. Nigel was good at this, always made him feel so good, always drew him to the brink of screaming. Adam had been a virgin when they met, but Nigel was skilled when it came to sex, having had been with multiple partners, men and women. Nigel knew exactly how to bring him to the peak of his arousal, of his pleasure, and he knew how to make it last for ages…

He could feel slick dripping from between his thighs, growing wetter as he grew closer to orgasm. He didn’t exactly feel the need to have something inside of him, whether it be his alpha’s fingers or his cock, but he knew that if he wasn’t pregnant, he would be desperate for something to fill him up soon enough. His heat, given that it followed the same pattern as Nigel’s, would take him in exactly sixteen days. That would be the only real perk of not being pregnant. Adam, strangely enough, had quite enjoyed his heat. He hadn’t gone back to work after the incident in the alleyway, but routine still controlled his life. Heat was the only things that seemed to break these routines. Adam found comfort in his routines, but it was nice to have freedom from them, the whole world becoming nothing more than sex and need and breeding and Nigel. 

But until then, just having the tight, plush heat of Nigel’s mouth, the damp warmth of his skilled tongue swirling over the head of his cock… It was enough.

Though Adam didn’t exactly complain when Nigel slipped two fingers into his leaking hole. Quite the opposite, actually.

Nigel smiled around the boy’s cock as he cried out, eyes rolling back into his head in pure, unadulterated pleasure as he curled his fingers and rubbed up against the bundle of nerves, that sensitive place where Adam so loved to be touched. Seeing his boy squirm like that every time he so much as brushed over his prostate made Nigel curious, maybe one day want to experience it, though he wasn’t quite sure yet. He just knew one thing for certain. Adam fucking Raki looked fucking perfect underneath his touch. 

He doesn’t keep his fingers there for long, pulling out almost as quickly as he started. He sucked just a bit harder on his cock as he curled his fingers around his balls, cupping them in his palm and rolling them slightly, just enough to make Adam’s toes curl and-

There.

Adam cried out in absolute ecstasy as he came hard, the warm, sweet liquid splashing against the back of Nigel’s throat. It was the first time that he ever really got to taste it properly, drink him down in full. Nigel had licked Adam’s cum from his fingers before, but he’d never swallowed him down in full before. This was… Satisfying to say the least.

As his orgasm ended, Adam slumped onto the couch, boneless and sleepy with a euphoric look in his eye, shuddering like a fucking leaf. He was so beautiful like this. Half naked, eyes glazed over with complete and total bliss… He was so fucking beautiful, and Nigel could barely take it. Just seeing him after sex would be enough to make Nigel come in his pants. Normally, Nigel only saw him like this after he’d just come, but now, with his erection leaking and putting a stain in his jeans, he just might do so.

But he held himself together long enough to pull himself onto the couch next to his omega and curl around him.

Adam melted into Nigel’s touch as they curled there on the couch. Nigel held him tight, holding him with a sort of possessiveness that Adam only ever saw in alphas. Possessive, protective, and really the only thing that ever made Adam feel safe. That feeling of safety was the only thing that really registered with Adam as they lay there together. It took him a few minutes to feel the hardened bulge trapped inside a denim cage pressing against his thigh. 

“You’re still hard.” Adam eventually stated sleepily. 

“I am.” Nigel replied, no sign of expectation in his voice. No hidden message, no gimmicks or games, no teasing. Just a statement. Just a fact. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Sighing in contentment, a quiet purr rumbling in his chest as he curled tightly into a ball, holding tight to his alpha, Adam reached down between Nigel’s legs and rubbed, massaging at his erection through his jeans. Nigel’s grip around Adam tightened as they sat there, Adam drawing small moans from the older man with nothing but his hand. The omega could feel his alpha’s knot forming, firm and thick within the confines of his pants. He felt his cock twitch in reply, though he wasn’t sure if he could get hard again so soon. He hoped so, though. 

Nigel found himself trembling under his angel’s touch, those little hands holding a lot of filthy skill beneath them, bringing him to the brink of his orgasm without even directly touching his cock. He pulled the boy closer, panting and trembling beneath him. No one but Adam fucking Raki could do this to him, make him cum in his jeans like a teenager who’d been rubbing up against his date on prom night. Almost pathetic, really. 

“Darling, darling, st- fucking stop. You’re going to make me cum in my fucking trousers.” Nigel eventually stammered.

“I… How are you going to orgasm, then? I don’t like it when you knot my mouth, and Harlan said that if we got any bodily fluids anywhere then he’ll mount our butts over his fireplace so I can’t use my hand and…” Adam rambled before his eyes widened with sudden revelation that Nigel couldn’t read right away. 

Perhaps that was why he was so confused when his omega reached between his own legs and began unabashedly fingering at his own hole. 

Confused as he was, Nigel could’ve come just watching.

The boy shifted so that he could easily reach his hole, which was still soaked from before, though it didn’t seem to be leaking anymore. Nigel watched as two of Adam’s fingers disappeared into his hole, pumping in and out quickly, faster than what Adam ever did when he masturbated. Nigel had watched his boy touch himself plenty of times, and the omega always took his sweet time. Slow and savoring each touch, typically in attempt to keep from becoming over-sensitive or coming too fast. But now, his movements were fast and rough and he was squirming beneath his own fingers. 

“Darling, darling, what are you doing, you’ve already come.” Nigel insisted, wrapping a hand around his small wrist.

“I’m going to get hard again so that we can have penetrative sex. Prostate stimulation can shorten the refractory period and I’ll be able to get hard again for you and we can have sex without it hurting so much.” He stated before letting out a small whine, fingers curling within himself, rubbing at his prostate. 

“Adam, darling, it’s okay, I don’t have to get off. You don’t like it when you get oversensitive.” 

Nigel watched as Adam continued to touch himself, fingers pumping in and out of his tight hole. The criminal could see the small flutters of the omega’s rim around his finger, could see the boy growing hard again, blood once again filling his growing member. Nigel could barely control himself, taking every ounce of strength in him not to come right then and there. 

“I want to. I want to have penetrative sex. And I want you to knot me.” Adam replied as he continued fingering himself, squirming as the pleasure struck through him, straight through to the bone. It always felt so good whenever Nigel fingered him, and he’d rather have those fingers inside of him, but he wasn’t quite so much looking for pleasure as he was looking to get hard again. He just wanted to have sex - real sex - with his alpha. 

Nigel sighed. He was lucky to have Adam. When the alpha had first met the little unpresented Aspie, he had seemed like a selfish little prince, unwilling to compromise and unwilling to bend or budge in routine without a fight. But now, he was willing to do whatever he could for Nigel, changing his whole life for him. Adam fucking Raki had gone from virgin unpresented with no desire for family to a horny little omega who was fucking desperate to carry his alpha’s pups. Adam fucking Raki… 

“Let me.” Nigel whispered, nudging Adam back until he was lying flat on the couch. He pulled the boy’s legs apart and slipped two fingers inside of his hole, slick pulsing out of him once again, his cock already half hard. The sight was nearly enough to make him come, but Nigel forced himself to refrain until he was buried deep in that tight hole. God, he wanted to be inside of his omega. Maybe it was the hormones or pheromones or whatever the fuck it was making him horny, either from his boy’s impending heat or pregnancy. Either way, he knew that his fucking spaceman was making him hornier than he had ever been before he met his boy.

Adam moaned and squirmed as the alpha assaulted his prostate, rubbing and massaging relentlessly until the omega was hard again, erection resting against his hip, skin pulled taut, pre-cum dribbling over his sweater. Arousal struck him to the bone, in his very core, leaving a fluttering feeling low in his belly, in his chest, in his head. The boy could feel slick dripping from his hole, twitching, desperate for more. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready, Nigel.” Adam breathed, fingers grasping at the blanket on the back of the couch. 

A low, possessive growl rumbled from the bottom of Nigel’s chest, watching his boy moaning and begging beneath him… He would never be able to get over this, seeing his boy in need, wanting nothing but his cock, his knot… Adam fucking Raki was fucking perfect. He was a motherfucking angel.

“How you want it, darling? Like this? Or on your tummy? Or we could do it from the side. Or you could ride me…” Nigel listed, each option making his cock twitch.

With those big blue eyes filled with lust, Adam looked Nigel straight in the eye for a moment, biting down on his lower lip, pupils blown wide, looking like a fucking angel. He lost himself in thought for a couple of moments before climbing down off of the couch, stumbling quickly toward the back of the couch, leaning over the back of it. Without a second of hesitation, Nigel jumped over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around his boy’s slight frame. He wrestled with his jeans for a moment, pulling his cock out, not even bothering to get fully undressed. 

His knot was swollen, already close to popping. His angel was the only person that could take him so close to the brink of coming untouched. Without a moment of hesitation, not that he could take another second anyways, he pushed in to the hilt with one steady glide. Adam let out a long, low moan, trembling beneath the alpha, white-knuckling at the couch. Nigel’s fingers found Adam’s chocolate curls, pressing his lips up to his boy’s ear for a moment, stilling inside of him, giving them both a moment to catch their breath.

“You okay, darling?” Nigel whispered, just making sure that he wasn’t hurting the omega, knowing how Adam didn’t quite deal with overstimulation well. 

Adam nodded quickly, biting down on his lower lip as he did so. Nigel was thick and heavy inside of him, and everything felt amplified after coming so soon before, every sensation intensified, but it felt good. Nigel always made everything feel good, always putting his pleasure first. Oftentimes, alphas would get caught up in their own sensations and they would neglect their omega, but Nigel never did that. Nigel was always considerate, always selfless when it came to pleasure, or anything, really.

“You alright if I start moving?” Nigel confirmed, not wanting to hurt the autistic omega, knowing how poorly things went when his senses were attacked and overwhelmed.

“Yes.” Adam promised. 

Nigel smiled and pressed his lips against the boy’s neck, over the scar that had formed. It had taken weeks due to the fact that Nigel refused to leave it alone, but the mark that the alpha had put on his boy had finally healed for the most part, leaving a messy, pink scar in its place. He mouthed at it, deciding against opening it again, but still kissing and licking at it soothingly with some amount of adoration for his boy, his omega, his fucking angel as he started to move, slowly thrusting into him, careful to be gentle with him. 

Adam liked when Nigel was gentle with him, liked the soft touches and the slow of his hips, when everything was sensual and left him feeling cared for and loved. But he liked it infinitely more when Nigel was rough with him, with messy thrusts slamming into him so that he could lose himself in the unpredictableness of his alpha, free himself of routine and melt into nothing but Nigel. 

Adam let out a small whine as Nigel continued with his slow, steady pace. It felt good - it always felt good. Sex with Nigel was always good, no matter what way that they did it. And with Nigel’s slow pace, it allowed Adam to savor each feeling, each twitch of his cock, the way that his knot felt as it swelled inside of him… But it wasn’t what he wanted right then. He wanted so much more. 

“Nigel…” Adam mewled, begging for more, quietly and almost pathetically begging for his alpha’s knot.

“What do you need, darling?” Nigel inquired. 

Adam just let out a small whine, unable to form coherent words, everything feeling like it was about to crumble, fall to pieces beneath his Nigel. His mind was too overloaded to think, to form words.

“Come on darling, you’re perfectly fucking capable of talking dirty. Tell me what you need from me.” Nigel teased, pulling out slowly before snapping back in roughly, drawing a loud cry from Adam’s lips.

“Nigel!” Adam cried before burying his face into one of the throw pillows, barely able to think.

“This what you want, darling? Want me to fuck you harder?” Nigel inquired as his hips began thrusting faster, harder into his boy.

“Please!” Adam begged as his alpha fucked harder into him.

Nigel obliged, deciding that he wouldn’t withhold anything from his boy, hips pistoned and thrusting roughly into him, without withholding, until Adam was trembling as with every thrust. His boy’s rim fluttered around Nigel’s weeping cock and swelling knot, trying to suck him in and keep him there. In due fucking time, Nigel decided as he grabbed his boy by the hips and steadied him, kept him still as he pushed in further, trying desperately to get in deeper with every thrust. His boy moaning like a fucking angel beneath him, that sweet, damp warmth tight around his knot… It was like fucking heaven.

Adam always loved this. When Nigel took him, grabbed him rough and proprietarily as he thrust roughly into him. So much of his life had been spent around people who tiptoed around him like every wrong word or wrong move could break him. People were either cruel or cold, always keeping their distance because he was weird and they didn’t want to get too close. Too close and he might break, he might lose his mind. But Adam Raki was not some frail creature that needed to be handled like glass. He was a human being. Sensitive, maybe, but not fragile. Nigel seemed to understand. He didn’t censor himself, didn’t treat Adam like a child, and most certainly did not treat him like he was breakable, especially not in the bedroom. Adam appreciated that. The whole world looked at him like a child, but he was no child. Asperger’s did not equal child, and Nigel knew that.

And despite how small he might’ve been, whether it be in the way he carried himself, or in genuine size, or in the way he might’ve been perceived, Nigel knew that he could take a rough fuck, and he quite enjoyed it. 

“Feels so good, Nigel…” Adam moaned, Nigel’s knot rubbing up just against his prostate in a way that made his cock twitch, and he could feel himself getting close. 

“You feel so fucking good around my cock, darling… I fucking love that hole of yours… Fucking made to take my cock.” Nigel growled as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist again, holding him close. 

Adam grasped at his alpha’s fingers and led them up to his chest, deciding that he wanted to come just like this. Nigel buried deep inside of him, fingers playing at his chest, leaving his cock completely untouched… He found himself panting, breathing heavy at the very idea of it. His cock twitched and begged for attention, but he ignored it, wanting to come by Nigel’s cock alone.

“Gonna fucking fill you up, my fucking perfect omega. Come for me, darling.” Nigel growled.

Nigel reached down with one hand, wrapping his fingers around his balls and rolling them in the palm of his hand, trying to milk his boy’s orgasm from him as he delivered a final brutal thrust into his body, his knot popping as they both tumbled over the edge, leaving both of them moaning, trembling in each other’s embrace. 

Adam fell limp with his orgasm as he moaned beneath his alpha, the pleasure intensified, more intense than anything he’d ever felt before. Watery semen dribbled from his cock, not coming in hot, powerful volleys like it oftentimes did. Instead, it was more of a trickle, only a bit coming out, but his orgasm was all the more powerful, leaving him breathless. 

Adam could feel the damp heat blossom through his body as Nigel came, buried deep inside of him. He savored the feeling; Nigel’s semen, full of the potential for life, filling him to the brim… It was a good feeling, one that he always savored. He wasn’t quite sure why he liked being knotted so much, why he liked it when Nigel pumped him full of his semen - he assumed that it was a biological response, but it felt like more than that. 

The alpha slumped over the younger man, holding him tight and mouthing at the scar on the side of his neck. If they had been in a different position, Adam probably would’ve been doing the same to the place on Nigel’s neck. 

The door creaked open, and both of them jumped. 

“Forgot my phone… Jesus fucking Christ, I was gone ten freaking minutes and you’re already fucking knotted. Jesus, horny bastards.”


	2. Day 2

“Ouija boards aren’t actual connections to this so-called ‘spirit world’, you know. Most of the time, the other people are just moving the planchette, whether it be consciously or subconsciously. We can move it subconsciously because when you use the ouija board, you expect it to move, and it moves because you move it, whether you realize it or not, kind of like a self-fulfilling prophecy. But there are no ghosts, really. Humans, our consciousness, is nothing more than chemicals and hormones and firing neurons, and when those things stop, so does our consciousness. There is no heaven or hell or spirit realm because we’re just made up of firing neurons and when those stop we just stop existing and we don’t go anywhere or anything. Our brains can’t imagine this, of course, because we constantly deny our own mortality, a world where we just cease to exist, which is why we have religion, but it’s… It’s just the reality. It’s the truth.” Adam rambled as the movie continued. 

“First off, there’s a fucking heaven. Been there.” Nigel replied plainly, popping a chip into his mouth.

“No you haven’t, you’re… You’re not dead, and there isn’t a heaven to begin with.”

“I’ve fucking been there. Heaven is right here. On earth.”

“Wh-what? Where?” 

“Bend over and I’ll fucking show you.” 

Adam took a moment to process the joke, but then decided that it was a stupid joke that only Nigel would make and crossed his arms, an unimpressed grimace on his features before the alpha wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders, pulling him into his tight grasp, warm and familiar, and Adam couldn’t stay annoyed. Even if his joke was terrible.

They were watching some movie that Adam didn’t particularly care for. Nigel had insisted to the point where it felt more like begging, telling the omega that he had to watch the classic horror movies at least, the movies that Nigel had grown up on. _The Exorcist, Psycho, Rosemary’s Baby, The Amityville Horror, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Silence of the Lambs, The Shining, Nightmare on Elm Street,_ those sorts of movies. They’d watched Psycho the night before, and Adam had found that he quite enjoyed it, really. The exploration of human depravity. Things that could happen in real life. Things that, though stretched and distorted, _had_ actually happened. Norman Bates had been inspired by the real-life serial killer, Ed Gein, and it was that aspect that had captured the autistic omega’s interest.

They were watching _The Exorcist_ now, and it differed greatly from reality. Exorcisms weren’t cures for demons, but ways to torture and torment people with mental illnesses - schizophrenia, usually. Seeing this was not only unrealistic, but it left Adam with a sour taste in his mouth at the memory of what people used to do to neurodivergent people. Other autistic people, schizophrenic people who just needed help… It was frustrating. 

“Can we do something else?” Adam whined as the girl’s head spun around on the screen. It didn’t even look real.

Nigel was about to protest, but thought it over. He decided not to turn it off, but turned toward his boy, slipping a hand down between the omega’s legs, fingers curling around the heat in the younger man’s pants, but Adam just scooted backward, away from his touch.

“Not that.” 

Nigel made a face that was quite recognizable as pouting. 

“Okay, maybe that. Later. We can have sex tonight. Before we go to bed. But that’s not what I want to do right now.” 

“What do you want to do then, baby? Why don’t you want to watch the movie?” Nigel inquired.

“I don’t like it.” Adam replied simply.

“Why? Are you scared? Because you know I can protect you.” 

“It’s a movie, Nigel, it isn’t real. That’s the point. It’s not real. None of this could actually happen, and I don’t like it. I would rather do something else with you right now.” 

“That’s not sex?”

“That’s not sex.” 

Nigel sighed and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie, but not turning it off. Adam would pass out later, after they made love in the floor or on the couch or in the bed or wherever the fuck else, after Nigel had knotted him and they were both too tired to do much. He’d let Adam sleep on the couch, and then finish the movie, with the volume turned down low, of course. 

But sex, as Adam had made it abundantly clear, would not come until later. Nigel was a tad disappointed - sex with his omega was the most magnificent sensation that this world, this galaxy, this whole damn universe had to offer. But just being with the boy was all he really needed. Sex was good. They had agreed on that. But it wasn’t the basis of their relationship. They were built on love, tender and fiery and passionate and gentle and absolutely motherfucking wonderful. 

“What do you want to do then, darling?” Nigel inquired.

Adam thought for a moment. There had been a mental checklist of things that he had wanted to do on this trip. Stargazing, sex, watching movies together, more sex, playing the grand piano that sat in Attie’s library with Nigel, letting Nigel teach him how to play pool, sitting with his feet in the hottub (if he was pregnant, hot tubs were out of the question, and he didn’t know, but he wanted to play things safe), watching the sunset over the trees, more sex… 

Nesting…

Adam hadn’t really nested since he’d presented. He’d read about it. Omegas collecting comforting things, soft and warm and all around cozy, and building a bit of a nest for themselves, sometimes accompanied by their alphas. He’d never felt the urge to, but the urge would typically come with impending heat - or pregnancy. Adam didn’t know which was urging him on, but he knew that the idea of curling up with his alpha, surrounded by the scent of him, nothing bad able to reach him, was an image he couldn’t get out of his head.

“We could… We could nest. T-together.” Adam suggested, a hint of worry in his voice, unsure of whether or not Nigel would find it strange.

But Nigel’s reaction was quite the opposite of what the omega had anticipated. A wide smile spread across the alpha’s features, thrilled that his boy would suggest such a thing. They cuddled, spent a lot of time just wrapped up in each other’s embrace, Adam typically taking place curled tight in Nigel’s chest, and Nigel would keep one arm wrapped around the boy’s shoulders. But they had never quite done anything like nesting. Adam had never seemed like the type. The boy’s comfort was so often found in the cold light of the stars, the galaxies and nebulae, beautiful, but cold. It wasn’t in warm, soft, squishy things that omegas so often liked. So when Adam suggested they build a bit of a fort, a nest of these comforting things…

Nigel bolted off of the couch faster than what Adam could even react to. The alpha grabbed his boy’s heavy blanket, the one with the space print on it that the omega so loved and wrapped it around his omega’s shoulders before bolting to the bedroom and grabbing all of the blankets and pillows off of the bed, dragging them into the living room and dropping them into the floor before pushing the coffee table away, off to the side. Adam sat on the couch, laughing at the alpha’s excitement. 

He then bolted back to the bedroom, rummaging through Adam’s suitcase for two plush toys that his boy took everywhere - the only identifiable omegan trait about the boy, really. He didn’t do many stereotypical things due to his autism, and couldn’t be expected to. But even when he was unpresented, he never spent a night without those two things. One had been a reminder of his mother, and the other of his father. A little sparrow plushie that he kept tucked away in his suitcase. Before they had mated, the boy never slept without it. The other one was a stuffed space shuttle that his father had gotten him as a kid, one that he had kept in his bed but never had some great emotional attachment to before his father died. Nigel dug them out of the case and hurried them back into the living room and sitting them down. 

The alpha proceeded to bolt into the kitchen and grab two of the chairs, sitting them back in the living room before getting the other two and sitting them perpendicular to the first two, making a place big enough to seat both of them comfortably in the middle. He spread the comforter out over the chairs before laying out the other blankets and pillows beneath the makeshift fort, creating a small bed just big enough for the two of them. 

Nigel grabbed Adam quickly, picking up his bird and slinging him over his shoulder, carrying his boy like he was weightless, drawing a laugh from the younger man’s lips. When Adam laughed, it was like fucking music. The autistic omega wasn’t one to laugh all that often, but when he did, it sounded like the sweetest thing that the criminal had ever heard, almost like heaven. Nigel smiled as he sat his boy down in their makeshift nest and curled up next to him, drawing him close and wrapping his arms around him. 

Adam smiled wide, holding tightly to his alpha. It was an almost-overwhelming comfort to be there, cradled and nuzzled like that, treated with such care and reverence in a world where he most certainly didn’t belong. Nigel always called him a spaceman, which wasn’t quite true, but sometimes it felt as though he had been born and stranded on the wrong planet. Being held there, like that, just him and Nigel so secluded from this completely _wrong_ planet… It was like, for once in his life, he was right where he belonged.

“I fucking love you, my darling omega.” Nigel murmured.

Adam smiled as he curled deeper into the alpha’s chest, inhaling his scent. The scent of alphas had always scared him - being unpresented, he was prone to being targeted, usually by alphas. But Nigel’s scent was an overwhelming comfort, something that could always calm him down, make things so much easier. He closed his eyes and sighed with a contented smile on his lips, breathing in the older man, the sharp, warm scent of his alpha.

“I love you too.” Adam whispered. 

Nigel smiled and pulled away slowly, though not entirely breaking contact with his boy, just pulling away enough to get a better look at him. It was hard to see him in the shadow of their little fort, but he could see well enough. He was still able to make out those sparkling blue eyes that were making eye-contact regularly with the alpha, something that he never did with anybody else. He could make out the scrunched little lines in the corners of his eyes. He could see every line in his face from his smile, wide and unapologetic. He was absolutely fucking beautiful.

“Is this, wanting to nest all of a sudden… Is this a recent development due to your pregnancy?” Nigel inquired.

“Could be. I’m not sure. It could just be due to impending heat, again, or it could be because I’m pregnant. I’m not sure yet. It really could be either.” Adam explained.

Nigel nodded slowly. He wanted to be the optimist about this and just take it as a sign that he had successfully knocked up - or impregnated, as Adam would probably put it - his omega, but it could’ve also been a sign that he had failed. It was irritating - infuriating, even - but Nigel decided that, just for the moment, he would take it as a sign of hope. 

Nigel planted a hand firmly on Adam’s chest, making sure that he was firm but not rough. Adam understood and leaned back, following Nigel’s silent order until he was lying flat on his back, head propped up on a pillow and knees pulled back so that he wasn’t bumping against a chair. Nigel took his place next to the boy, letting his head fall on Adam’s belly as the alpha rolled the bottom of his gray t-shirt up. The alpha let his fingers trail over his skin for a moment, savoring the small pudge in his flesh. His boy wasn’t exactly toned by any means, never had any sort of athletic ability, and while he was bone thin almost everywhere else, Adam was soft in the center, just like Nigel. 

He pretended, just for a second, that his omega was pregnant, already just beginning to show. Of course, it wasn’t true. Or maybe it was. They weren’t sure yet, and still had six days until they would know. But for a moment, Nigel pretended that it was a fact rather than just a hypothesis, that they were really going to be dads and there wasn’t a single doubt about it. 

Nigel leaned down and pressed his lips against the skin as Adam’s fingers found their way to his hair, running through it lightly as he peppered his boy’s skin with kisses, full of reverence and love and hope for their future family. The alpha fantasized about doing this for the next nine months, as their 

“I love you so much, Adam Raki… I can’t wait until we know for sure… Until we know that we’re gonna be dads.” Nigel mused between kisses.

Adam smiled softly. He knew that his womb could be empty, and that there might not be anything there inside of him. There might be nothing inside of him. But for a moment, he pretended, whether it be to indulge Nigel’s fantasies or his own, and in that indulgence, he was absolutely and completely content.

“You’ve been researching lately, haven’t you? About pregnancy and baby-making and all of that shit, right? I know you’ve got it all bookmarked in your laptop.” Nigel inquired.

“It’s only practical. We’re an alpha-omega couple who is trying to conceive and have a litter. It’s practical that I research some of this stuff.” Adam replied simply.

“You wanna tell me what you’ve learned? Cuz I’m all fuckin’ ears.” Nigel offered.

Adam smiled. Only Nigel liked to hear him talk, go on for hours. Typically it was about space, about the vast expanse of the universe. Sometimes he would go on about theater, which he had also taken interest. His mother had been an aspiring actress before he had been conceived. She had placed the interest in him, telling about small shows she’d played lead in and large shows she’d played small roles in. She had never made it big, but she had passed a love for theater onto her only son, though perhaps not in the way that she had hoped.

And conception, gestation, and childbirth had taken his interest, as an omega who was not only trying to get pregnant, but was almost desperate to. Finding his alpha, the man he might’ve been destined to be with forever, had sparked the urge in him. It didn’t quell the fears that came with having a baby; the pain of childbirth, the fear that would always come with having a child, the expenses, the fact that he could pass on his autism… But all of those fears seemed to dissipate when he was with Nigel, when they talked about having a baby together. 

“Well, conception starts when the omega in heat is knotted by an alpha. Knotting is a biological mechanism to promote contraception, and it’s quite a brilliant one. If an omega is knotted by an alpha during heat, especially if they’re knotted multiple times throughout the duration of their heat, chances of contraception are very high due to how much semen enters the omega’s body and how much sperm travels through the cervix and into the uterus. All that is needed is for one sperm to meet the egg. Because of how much sperm there is, it also can lead in litters a lot of time. The most common size of a litter for an omega of my age is three pups, though there have been litters with as many as nine children born at once.” Adam rambled, reciting what he’d read.

“You think we got a chance at having a litter?” Nigel inquired.

“It’s entirely possible. I would like for us to have a litter, I think. Three pups would be ideal, I think. And then maybe I could get pregnant again, once the first litter is a bit older - maybe when they’re two or three years old. I think that I would like that.” Adam mused, imagining their future together as a family.

Hearing his boy talk like this, a whimsical look in his eye, going on and on about a family together, it sent flutters through Nigel’s chest. He had never really thought that Adam might want to have his kids one day. He supposed that, before they mated, before Adam presented, that he hadn’t really thought about it. Hadn’t thought it a possibility. But even then, he never would’ve thought that the autistic kid he’d met so many months before would ever want to carry his kids. And yet, there he was, wanting a fucking litter. 

“After conception and the fertilized egg implants, the pregnancy officially begins. In the first trimester, there are a lot of things that omegas can experience. Tiredness, swollen breasts - though this problem is more common for female omegas rather than male ones, though omega males tend to develop small breasts when lactation begins so that pups can nurse - nausea and vomiting. By the fourth week, the embryo is about the size of a poppy seed, and the placenta begins to form. So if I am pregnant, that would be what’s happening to our baby, and by next week we’ll know whether or not that’s actually happening and -” Adam rambled, interrupted by his alpha’s lips pressing against his own, silencing him in the best way possible. 

Nigel couldn’t help himself. The idea of their baby growing inside of Adam, so fucking tiny, the omega boy growing another human life inside of his belly… It was fucking gorgeous, and Nigel could hardly stop himself from reaching up and kissing his boy. He was fucking excited to be a dad, and he fucking loved hearing his boy talk about this stuff, even if he could barely keep up.

“I love you, Adam fucking Raki.” Nigel whispered, before scooting back down, pressing one hand against his boy’s belly.

“I love you too. At five weeks gestation, when we can actually find out whether or not I’m pregnant, the embryo begins growing rapidly and early signs of pregnancy begin to set in. At six weeks the baby’s nose, mouth, and ears are already beginning to form, week seven the baby is beginning to form hands and feet and the uterus has doubled in size at this point, at eight weeks the embryo begins to move frequently though I won’t be able to feel it until later on in the pregnancy, at nine weeks the baby is nearly an inch long and I may even begin to visibly grow a little bit but it’s not very noticeable, but it might be noticeable when I’m not wearing clothes, because I’m thin and I don’t eat a lot so you might be able to tell that I’ve grown a little bit. At ten weeks, the embryonic stage ends and the embryo is officially deemed a fetus, and all of the organs are formed and they’re beginning to grow. Eleven weeks, the baby can curl its hands into fists and they begin to really look more human, at twelve weeks the baby is roughly the size of a small plum and the kidneys begin to excrete urine and the brain is developing very quickly. At thirteen weeks, the first trimester ends and the risk of miscarriage drops significantly, and the baby has its own unique fingerprints, and also sex drive can greatly increase at thirteen weeks, though pregnancy hormones may actually make me much more attached to my alpha and I may be aroused a lot of the time throughout the entirety of the pregnancy, though I’m not actually sure yet.” 

Nigel felt a pang of lust in his chest, eyes looking hungrily up at his boy. The idea of it was arousing in the least. The idea of his omega’s body growing, their child (or children) developing inside of him, Adam being the only thing keeping them alive, and the fact that Nigel had put them there… And the fact that their pups could turn his Adam into even more of a horny little devil…

Just hearing his boy talk like this gave Nigel a hard-on. It was strange, having a bit of a kink for this sort of thing. Breeding, pregnancy… The prospect had freaked him right the fuck out before he met Adam, but now… After mating, after finding the omega that he was surely destined to be with, after finding the man that he was sure he was going to spend the rest of his life with… The idea of having a house full of pups running around, the idea of having two or three kids running around the house while Adam sat watching them with one hand on his baby bump… The very idea of all of these strange and magnificent changes happening to his Adam, the thought of his omega carrying his pups… 

“Can we have sex now?” Nigel inquired, it taking everything within him not to pounce on his boy. 

“I only got through the first trimester… Am I boring you? We can have sex, but if I’m boring you we can talk about something else-” Adam replied quickly, suddenly having a sense of shame inside of him, a learned feeling after realizing that he’d been boring the person he had been talking to.

“No, baby, god no, you’re not boring me at all. Fuck, darling, no, I just…” 

Adam watched as Nigel propped himself up on his knees, missing the warmth of his touch immediately, ridiculously. It was dark inside of their little tent, so Adam could only really see Nigel’s outline, but the alpha took the younger man’s hand, pressing it against his growing erection, hardening beneath the confines of denim cages. Adam could feel it twitch

“You’re turning me on, darling.” Nigel confessed. 

Adam’s brows furrowed, knitting tight as his hand felt at his alpha’s length. He hadn’t been trying to arouse the alpha, but rather just stating facts. It was a bit baffling, unsure of how simple facts could arouse the alpha like that, but there was something in knowing that his words had power like that brought him to hardness, deciding that now was most certainly a good time for sex.

“Do you want me to continue talking about gestation while we have sex? Because I could, and... It might be like when you talk dirty during sex. But I’m not so good at making things sound good like you are, so I could just talk and…” Adam suggested shyly.

Nigel felt his cock throb between his legs at the thought. Adam Raki was either silent or really fucking chatty in the bedroom. Well, that really applied to most of the time, but specifically in the bedroom. Nigel preferred hearing his boy chatter on and on, whimpering and moaning and echoing, begging to be filled and fucked and bred… And now.

“I would… Really fucking love that, darling.” Nigel laughed before tugging off his own t-shirt, leaning down and pressing his lips against his boy’s. 

“I could… I could, um… You like the idea of me being pregnant, don’t you? It isn’t solely the children in the end for you. You’re aroused by the process of it. Yes?” Adam confirmed, cracking his knuckles as he lay beneath his alpha, 

Nigel straddled his hips, and Adam let out a small whine before the alpha worked his way down his body, pressing his lips against his neck, then chest, clasping over a nipple and suckling for a minute before moving down, pressing reverently over every inch of his belly, like he was admiring the potential for life there. Adam felt the slick drip between his thighs, aroused by his alpha’s response to their potential pregnancy, to the child that could be growing within Adam’s body. Adam found the idea of carrying Nigel’s children unbelievably arousing, every mention of it leaving that familiar jab of lust in the pit of his belly. 

“Fuck, yes I am, darling.” Nigel murmured as he kissed over the line of downy hair that disappeared beneath his boxers.

“I could… We could…” Adam gulped. “Pretend.” 

Nigel looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. 

“That I’m pregnant.” Adam clarified in a small voice. 

Nigel let out a laugh. Not a cruel laugh by any means, but one that sounded more surprised than anything. The omega could understand why he might be surprised. Adam hated pretending. He didn’t like fake things, things that could never really happen. But he did like the idea of being pregnant, and there was always the chance that he already was, and he would undoubtedly have this baby bump that Nigel evidently kept imagining eventually. He decided that it was okay to pretend this time.

Nigel grabbed one of the many pillows that had piled up in their little nest, tucking it under his arm before reaching down and pushing his boy’s shirt up. He sat the pillow over the omega’s tummy, creating a makeshift bump before pulling the shirt back down. It didn’t exactly look real, and it most certainly didn’t feel real, but he was beautiful nonetheless. So fucking beautiful. 

“This is what you’re gonna look like in a few months.” Nigel murmured as he studied Adam over, who was smiling beneath him. Wide smile, hands hiding his eyes like he was a little bit embarrassed. Strange for Adam, really. He was usually open about sex, not really shying away from it. He had been able to talk about it without problem, even before presenting. The alpha supposed that it was probably because of this new kink. It was different than normal sex, really. Kinkier, Nigel guessed. Maybe that was too much for his Adam. But the older man could tell that his omega most certainly _did not_ dislike this new kink.

Adam wrapped his arms around the pretend bump, giving it more of a realistic shape as they lay there, looking down at himself. The idea of it, the fact that this really was what he was going to look like in a matter of months… It sent another pulse of slick leaking from between his legs. The idea of being pregnant appealed to him for whatever reason, and he really, really hoped that he was. 

With a proprietary growl, Nigel tore Adam’s pants from his legs, leaving his body, that small frame of his, exposed. His cock rested hard against his hip, and his hole - goddamn, that gorgeous fucking hole of his - was wet and quivering, open and desperate to be filled up by the alpha’s knot. His relaxed hole, his legs spread and raised for him, the knowledge that they were surrounded by the nest that Adam had wanted to build, the pretend bump underneath his shirt… Just seeing his omega like this was almost all too much. The alpha could’ve come right then and there. 

“P-please, alpha… Need my alpha.” Adam whimpered, playing it off like he was needier than what he actually was. Of course, he did need his alpha, his cock hard and his hole dripping. Normally, Adam could pass off with a moan or a whine and Nigel would give him all that he wanted, but he knew that Nigel liked it when he begged. Adam inhaled sharply and proceeded to rub at the pillow as if it were his own belly, pretending like he was pregnant, heavy and kicking with Nigel’s children.

Nigel brain short-circuited, seeing his boy mewling below him like that. It was fucking absurd, knowing that none of this was real, but it _could be,_ one day. One day, this would be their perfect fucking reality, with Adam pregnant and heavy with their kids, in desperate need of his alpha because a pregnant omega dare not be without his alpha. All of those hormones making his boy horny as hell, needing his cock, needing his knot…

Nigel let out a murmured, reverent curse slip from beneath his breath before quickly stripping of his jeans, throwing them out of the tent. His cock strained painfully between his thighs as he reached down, pumping himself with a couple of cursory strokes before lining himself up with Adam’s twitching hole. As the head of his cock met his boy’s rim, he felt the ring of muscle flutter around him, trying to suck him, a biological response to being so close, and yet so far away.

_“Please,_ Nigel… Need your knot… Wanna carry your pups… I wanna have your babies, Nigel, please knot me, please…” Adam mewled, genuine desire in his voice. He knew that he wasn’t fertile right then, could already be pregnant, but the idea was too much for him to walk away from. The idea of being bred was overwhelming, leaving him hard and leaking and desperate for his alpha’s cock. He might’ve already been pregnant, but the idea of breeding was his body’s natural way of promoting contraception, the idea of it leaving him full of lust and desperate for his alpha’s cock. He knew that it was purely biological, his body urging him on, beyond conscious thought, but it felt like so much more. 

“Please, Nigel… Please, fill me up with your pups… I want you to give me a belly full of puppies… I want to have a litter… Wanna give you a litter… Please…” Adam whined with all desperate sincerity as Nigel pushed in slowly, only pressing the tip of his cock inside, his rim swallowing the head of his alpha’s cock and not much else… Not nearly enough.

It took everything inside of him not to ram straight into his boy and take him fast and rough, but he decided against it for the time being. No, not yet. 

Deciding that if they were going to pretend, they were going to pretend well. As much as he loved it when his boy begged to be bred, they were going to fantasize, and they were going to pretend that he no longer needed to be bred - because he already was. 

Adam fucking Raki was a master actor, rivaling talents of the greats. Leonardo Dicaprio, Tom Hanks, Anthony Hopkins, Morgan fucking Freeman, who the fuck ever. Nigel wasn’t one for too many movies, and he hardly cared about who played what characters. But whatever actors, Adam Raki outperformed all of them. Because Adam fucking Raki wasn’t allowed to stop acting. So often, Adam had to play the role of neurotypical. He wasn’t always great at it, but he had no choice in this ugly world. He had to play roles to get by. And he was fucking great at it. 

Meaning, he was going to play this role, and he was going to do fucking great at it.

“Mmm… Fuck, darling… But I can’t breed you any fucking more… You’re already carrying my puppies… All ready to give me a whole litter. Ready to give me puppies. Ready to fucking burst.” Nigel growled as he sank to the hilt, drawing a moan from both of them.

Adam whined at the thought as Nigel pulled back out slowly, sat propped up on his knees. He took a minute to process what he was saying, what he meant, because while there was a possibility that he was pregnant, it was by no means certain. It took him a second to realize that Nigel was doing precisely what Adam had suggested. He was pretending. 

Adam nodded hard just as Nigel pushed back in quickly, drawing a small mewl from the omega’s throat, shuddering at the pressure, at the feeling of being filled to the brim without much in the way of preparation. Typically. Nigel fingered him, scissoring him open to make the fit more comfortable. But this time, there had been nothing in the way of preparing him. He was drenched with slick, and he’d been opened and played with there so many times in the past day and a half that he was already partially open, but still, it felt like a bit of a stretch to take in the alpha’s cock. A stretch that his body was built for, but a stretch nonetheless. But at the feeling, at the slight burn around the rim, Adam whined, finding himself, for whatever reason, liking the feeling. 

“My darling omega… You’ve got no idea what you’re doin’ to me… I’m so proud of you for carrying my puppies. Our fucking litter.” Nigel praised as he began to thrust in harder. 

Adam let out a moan as the alpha struck right against his prostate, toes curling and fists clenching at the blankets beneath them. He could barely see Nigel over his pretend bump, so he let his eyes close tightly, savoring every other sense. It always felt so good when Nigel did this to him, and even better when he talked while he did it. He loved it when Nigel talked to him during sex, the sound of his voice, the filthy things that he would say… It aroused him more than anything else. 

Nigel could hardly control himself as he fucked his boy, rough and fast and hard. It took all that was in him to keep from coming too fast, from knotting him immediately. Seeing him like that, a poor reflection but reflection nonetheless of what was to come… Seeing his boy filled up with his puppies… That alone could’ve been enough to make the alpha come right then and there. And if there was one thing that Nigel was sure of, it was that Adam was gonna look damn beautiful when he was pregnant.

“So fucking proud of my omega… Making my babies while they grow inside of you… My pups…” Nigel growled, almost forgetting for a moment that this, all of this, was just pretend.

“M-my body was… Was made for this… Made to carry your pups. To carry and deliver pups.” Adam whimpered as Nigel pressed in further, knot beginning to form.

Adam’s body stretched to accommodate the girth of his alpha, though it was a stretch with his knot. He didn’t mind the stretch, though. He just bit down and took it, being a good omega for his alpha. He was a good omega. He was going to be a good omega for his Nigel.

“Fuck, darling… Tell me more about what your body’s doing… About all of the changes happening to our puppies.” Nigel growled, delivering another brutal thrust into his boy, holding his knees open wide and watching that hole of his devour his cock.

Adam inhaled sharply before letting out a small whimper.

“Closer.” Adam whispered.

“Hmm?” Nigel inquired.

“I want you closer.” 

Nigel started to comply, leaning forward until their chests were pressed against each other and they were face to face, the pillow squished between them, but Adam let out a small sound in protest, shaking his head hard and pushing back against Nigel.

“No… Too big. I’m too big, and you… You don’t want to hurt your puppies.” Adam protested. 

“Of course, of fucking course, how do you want me, darling? Wanna be on your hands and knees? Wanna ride me?” Nigel suggested.

“No… Side.” Adam replied. 

Nigel let off a big smile before slowly pulling out of his omega. The tight heat, the mind-blowing pressure, it was sorely missed immediately, suddenly feeling all too exposed and cold and his erection was leaking and throbbing, missing the warmth of him. But he refrained from shoving back into his boy as he turned over, laying on his side, both of them shifting into position. Nigel spread the omega’s legs open wide for him before pushing back into him, the heat consuming him and leaving his head spinning.

Adam moaned as he pressed the pillow tight against his belly. His make-believe bump, the puppies that might not yet exist, the feeling of Nigel thrusting in and out of him, striking right up against his prostate, over and over and over… Every sensation was savored by the omega, and he was determined to make this last as long as possible. He wanted this to last as long as they could. He never wanted this fantasy to end. This fantasy of pregnancy, of family, of his alpha being proud of him for simply fulfilling the duties that his body was biologically designed to oblige… 

“A-at fourteen weeks, the second semester begins. Typically, you can see a bump by now, especially - _ah_ \- if I’m… If I’m carrying multiples rather than just one. Fifteen weeks, the skeleton begins to ossify, sixteen weeks, the baby can begin to hear. Seventeen weeks, the baby begins to practice sucking and swallowing…” Adam rambled off facts - just facts, though Nigel seemed to be getting off on it. With each week stated, Adam pushed the pillow out just a little more, making the pretend bump seem just a little bigger. 

Nigel could barely contain himself, seeing his boy like this. His boy, his omega, his perfect little fucking genius. He found himself thrusting harder into the warm, wet heat. He wondered if it would feel any different when Adam was really pregnant, not just pretending. Nigel would be able to let his fingers splay over the curved expanse of his belly and feel their puppies moving inside of him. Perhaps the pressure around him would change, get tighter or looser but fantastic all the same… 

“While some omegas can feel the baby moving as early as sixteen weeks, eighteen weeks is typically the point where I may be able to feel our litter moving around inside of me. Nineteen weeks is when the vernix develops, Twenty weeks - _ah, ah, Nigel, ah_ \- and we arrive at the halfway point of the pregnancy a-and we could find out the sex of our baby… Twenty-one weeks, feeling the baby move is much more common and frequent. Twenty-two weeks, the baby should weigh roughly a pound. Twenty-three we - _Nigel!_ \- w-weeks and the l-linea nigra may form… Twenty-four weeks, the face is nearly fully formed. Twenty-five weeks, the baby begins to practice breathing, which can often result i-in, uh, in fluttering feelings when the baby gets hiccups… Twenty-six weeks, the baby opens their eyes for the first time… _Mmm, Nigel…_ Twenty-seven weeks marks the ending of the second trimester.” Adam rambled between moans. 

Nigel watched as Adam pushed the pillow further out in attempt to make it seem like he was growing with every week that he rattled off. It didn’t look realistic really, not by any means, but dammit, he was beautiful. And one day, one day soon, this would be their reality. 

Adam lost himself in the facts. Rattling off facts and timelines often gave him a sense of comfort, info-dumping always feeling like a weight freeing itself from his mind, like he was retaining all of this knowledge and it just needed to come out somewhere. The feeling of near-euphoria that came with rambling, plus the feeling of Nigel’s thick cock pressing up against his prostate, and the fact that the idea of being pregnant aroused them both so much… It was like heaven.

“Twenty-eight weeks marks the beginning of the third trimester, and the baby actually begins dreaming. Twenty-nine weeks, kicks become stronger and less erratic and most practitioners will suggest beginning k-kick counts twice a day. _Mmm…_ Thirty weeks, the brain begins to develop more quickly, and the baby may begin to form red blood cells. Thirty-one weeks, the five senses grow stronger. Thirty-two weeks, the baby will practice sucking and breathing and Braxton Hicks contractions may begin, and the baby may even assume the head-down position in preparation for childbirth. _Nigel, please, oh, ah, ah…_ Thirty-three weeks, the immune system begins to develop. Thirty-four weeks, testicles will drop if we end up having a baby boy. Thirty-five weeks, th-the baby continues to put on weight, _oh, Nigel, mmm, feels so good, please…_ A-at thirty-six weeks, the baby may begin to drop. Thirty-seven weeks, the doctor may check for signs of labor, l-like dilation and effacement, and how far it has progressed, though first time parents like me often don’t begin dilation until active labor begins. Thirty-eight weeks to forty weeks, the baby is fully developed and ready to be born, and I could give birth at - _ah, ah! Nigel!_ \- a-any time.” Adam rambled, just barely coherent. 

“Mmm, darling… Darling omega… My darling omega… Your body going through all of those changes… For me… Because of me… Tell me about when you give birth to our baby… When you give me my babies… When you have my litter… Tell me…” Nigel coaxed, moaning as he started thrusting harder into the omega’s body, hips stuttering and lacking any hint of composure. 

Adam’s breathing picked up pace, almost resembling what it might sound like when he actually did go into labor. Shallow and fast and desperate, unable to catch his breath. Adam shook his head hard in protest. He couldn’t talk anymore. The pleasure was overwhelming to a point where the boy could hardly even think, let alone explain all of the mechanics that went into something like childbirth. 

“Okay baby, you don’t have to talk… Show me.” Nigel whispered, a small growl escaping from his chest. 

Adam let a small sound escape his throat in confusion. 

“Push out my cock… Push, push, like you’re having a baby. Show me.” Nigel pleaded. A strange request, undoubtedly, but the alpha hardly even cared. 

Adam, without much thought, obeyed as Nigel pushed in harder, faster, knot pushing past his rim. The feeling felt intense, squeezing tightly around his alpha until they were both moaning, begging for release, so close, so close, so close. He knew that childbirth would be different from this, wouldn’t feel nearly as good, but he had read about orgasmic births. Maybe, just maybe, giving birth to Nigel’s litter would feel like this. Pregnancy and childbirth was… Fulfilling hormonal nature. Breeding, carrying and delivering children… It was biological duty, nature. And there was destined to be some sort of distinct pleasure included, right?

As Adam pushed, though, bearing down roughly like he might when he gave birth to Nigel’s puppies, he let out a loud whine, the knot being too much of a stretch. No preparation, and his body already squeezing tight around the alpha’s cock… He let out a short whine as he trembled under the touch of his alpha.

“Hurts.” Adam squeaked.

“I know, I know. When you have my babies, it might hurt a little bit. But it’ll be okay. Because your body was made for this. Made to take my fucking cock, made to be fucked and bred, made to have babies… Take it, darling, take my knot, I know you can.” Nigel encouraged as he pushed in slower. He didn’t want to hurt his boy, but he most certainly was not going to stop. He knew that Adam, his Adam, could take it. He could take his knot. He’d done it a million times before. Besides, with Adam bearing down on him, pushing out as Nigel pushed back in… The pressure was absolutely mind-blowing, beyond anything that the alpha had ever felt before. 

Adam nodded hard as Nigel continued pushing in and the omega continued to push out, this beautiful symmetry, two opposing forces creating a sensation absolutely and undoubtedly magnificent. There was pain, but Nigel’s encouragements made it easier. Not to mention the fact that the alpha’s hand had cupped around Adam’s cock, stroking him until he was close to screaming…

Finally, Adam gave a final push, and Nigel pushed back, and they both screamed. Nigel’s knot caught and popped inside of him, filling Adam with his seed. Adam’s own watery semen shot from his cock, all over Nigel’s hand. Everything seemed to blur for a long time, minds awash in pleasure, unable to focus on anything but for a long moment. 

Finally, Adam fell lax in the alpha’s arms, and the two of them curled tight around each other, surrounded by Adam’s little nest… They were in fucking heaven.

Adam tugged the pillow out from underneath his shirt, tossing it to the side, no longer needing it. Nigel was coming harder than he usually did, more semen filling the omega than usual, and Adam could tell. He could feel it. Feel it spreading through him, filling him up. He could see it as his belly distended to accommodate his alpha’s seed, and for a minute, it looked as though he were really, genuinely filled. Pregnant with his alpha’s litter. 

Adam smiled sleepily at the thought and wrapped his fingers around Nigel’s wrist, pressing his hand against his belly so that they could both feel at the little bump that had formed there, and so that they could, just for one more moment, just for one more day, pretend.

“Someday.” Adam whispered. “Someday.” 

 

*******

 

Nigel slowly pulled himself from the nest. Adam had fallen asleep while they were still knotted, so when his knot finally deflated, which had taken quite a bit longer than usual, he had slipped out and made his way back to the couch, letting Adam have his little nest to himself for awhile, though the boy’s touch was sorely missed. Nigel changed into clean boxers, deciding against any more clothing for the rest of the night. As for Adam, he remained unclothed, nothing covering him but his heavy blanket, the one with the space patterns on it. 

Nigel flicked the movie back on, deciding that, while he wouldn’t make his omega suffer through the rest, he would watch it on his own. He was nearing the end when he heard the fussy little whine coming from Adam’s lips, drawing his attention back to his adorable fucking spaceman. Nigel watched as, almost like a kitten roused from sleep, he batted out with one hand, searching for something… 

Adam’s hand grasped around the shirt that Nigel had discarded of - the blue one with the weiner dogs on it. A fist clenched around it, drawing it closer to him, and the fussy noises stopped, the sleep-drugged expression on Adam’s face changing to that of a small, contented, sleepy smile, holding the alpha’s shirt close to him, inhaling his scent. 

Nigel smiled, smile widening all the more when he heard the omega let out soft purrs. 

Pride, love, affection, adoration. Nigel didn’t know how to describe what he felt, watching his Adam sleeping there, in his nest with his alpha’s shirt held tightly. All he knew was that he hoped that this was a sight that he could get used to, and that perhaps next time, he’d be laying there with a slightly-swollen belly and a couple of pups on the way. But all that Nigel really knew was that he was really fucking lucky that this was his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny bastards + nesting + pregnancy fetish. Fun shit. Comment for more? You're getting more anyways but please feed my starving ego


	3. Day 3

Adam’s fingers splayed skillfully over the piano keys, gently striking every so often, enough to create a slow melody, though he wasn’t playing much. Adam’s mother had taught him to play chords before she died, when Adam’s hands were still too small to reach all of the keys and he could barely play much at all. But it was a way that he had stayed close to mother as he grew up, and he still played when he had the chance. 

Nigel walked into the small library with a glass of whiskey in hand as he slipped onto the piano-bench next to the omega, watching intently as Adam’s bone-thin fingers struck against the keys, playing a foreign melody that sounded like happiness and sadness all in one, almost like some sort of musical rendition of Nigel’s life. There had been so many sad, ugly moments of his life, overwhelming the good. Getting his ass beat by his father, his mom forgetting to feed him half the time, to the horrible things he’d brought upon himself, like getting so drunk and high that he’d lose days at a time, waking up bloody and hungover. He had wasted his life.

And then he met Adam.

They had met in the same way that Adam evidently met all of his partners. He’d moved in next door. After shit had gone down with Gabi and that cock-sucking fucker Charlie Countryman, Nigel had been shot in the head, but, amazingly, the bullet lodged in his skull but didn’t touch his brain. He’d made it out with little more than a couple of scars. He had been relatively fine. But Darko had decided that he wasn’t going to put him out again, wasn’t going to make the alpha be his little guard dog anymore. Deciding that there was nothing left for him in Bucharest, he fled the fucking continent and decided to make a life for himself in New York.

Adam had been sitting on the steps, typing away on his laptop, when Nigel moved his shit into the apartment next to his, right across the hall. He’d been playing on some interactive of the galaxy, and the unpresented had offered to show him. Nigel had sat down next to him and listened to him talk. Nigel had found that he quite liked to listen, and Adam most certainly enjoyed to talk. 

They were fast friends, despite all of the odds. Nigel would come over with macaroni and cheese from all of the best places for Adam to try, and then Adam would ramble on all he wanted about space, with shortness of breath he’d explain the infinite to the criminal. And when Nigel couldn’t get a job and couldn’t pay rent, Adam offered his home. Nigel had gone back to his criminal enterprises, climbing to the top without ever leaving the couch, with the help of Adam. Eventually, they moved to a bigger apartment with the sudden influx of cash. 

And slowly, slowly, slowly, Nigel fell in love. 

He hadn’t fully acknowledged the lust he had for the boy until after his first rut since meeting. They were in separate apartments still, and Adam had let himself in to find the alpha fucking into the bed, into his hand, sweaty and desperate and reeking. Nigel’s mind cleared only for a moment to tell the little unpresented to keep away, so that Nigel couldn’t hurt him. But jesus, did he want to. He wanted to grab him and plow him into the bed, fuck him and knot him and breed him until he was satisfied. 

He acknowledged the fact that he was in love after his third rut. Nigel had moved in, and Adam had given up his quiet room for Nigel to use as a bedroom. Nigel would’ve taken the guest bedroom, but Adam insisted on keeping it as a guest bedroom because it was for Harlan. Harlan needed it for when he stayed over, which wasn’t often, but occasionally the old alpha would drop by for a couple of nights, and Adam liked to have a space ready for his oldest friend. 

But after his third rut, Adam had sat with him through the whole thing, keeping his distance but still being there, keeping the restless alpha company, doing what he could to keep him comfortable. Rut was an uncomfortable experience without an omega, specifically an omega in heat. Nigel’s omega had not yet presented, so sex was out of the question, but the boy did all that he could to help the rutting alpha. It was in one of those rare moments of clarity that he noticed his boy sleeping in the corner, curled up tight and absolutely beautiful… 

Nigel had realized that he was in love.

Nigel smiled as the memories flooded back with the soft melody that his boy played. 

“Can you sing for me, darling?” Nigel inquired softly.

Adam’s face went red, feeling a bit self-conscious. He didn’t exactly sing, but maybe, for his alpha… Nigel’s arm slinked around his waist and Adam decided that it would be okay as he played the soft melody, fingers striking a bit more powerful as he played now. 

_“Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done? / I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run / Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please / Don’t take that sinner from me / Oh don’t take that sinner from me.”_ Adam sang, voice shaky. He wasn’t sure if Nigel would like it. He didn’t know if he really sang well enough for this. But the song reminded the omega of his lover, his alpha. He sang just loud enough to be heard over the piano, shy, but not letting his shyness hold him back. 

_“Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do? / I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you / He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone / Oh I just wanna take him home / Oh I just wanna take him home…”_ Nigel swayed to the song as Adam began to sing a bit louder, melting into his boy’s voice. Sweet and melodic. His omega’s voice reminded him of summer nights, when the air started to cool, the boiling heat of the sun cooling as the sun dipped low behind the trees. It reminded him of times when he and Darko would have these bonfires, when they weren’t getting high and drunk and rubbing up on girls they barely knew, trading the clubs for a handful of friends and a couple of pretty girls and a twelve-pack of beer, all around a campfire. It reminded him of nights when Adam would take him by the hand and lead him out to the park to watch the raccoons, when it was starting to get cold but neither of them remembered a jacket so they were stuck warming themselves up, cuddling and holding each other, though their relationship remained platonic. That was what Adam’s voice was like. 

“ _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he’s somewhere between / A hangman’s knot, and three mouths to feed / There wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose / He did what he had to do / Oh he did what he had to do…”_ Adam found his confidence growing at Nigel’s reaction. While Adam didn’t quite understand facial expressions so well, he knew Nigel well enough to read him. He was lost in thought, eyes gazing off into space, every ugly part of his past, every scar, every awful thing that he had seen, melting away into a milky bliss that Adam had never seen from his alpha. 

_“Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not / He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got / Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please / Don’t take that sinner from me / Oh don’t take that sinner from me…”_ Adam. His Adam. His beautiful, wonderful Adam. His omega. Nigel pulled his boy closer as he sang, holding him tight, not wanting to let him go. 

Adam sang softly, barely over a whisper, singing a song that quite reminded the omega of Nigel. Adam was not a naive child as many believed. He knew very well that Nigel had once been a very bad man, and by most standards, he still was. He knew all about Bucharest, about Gabi, about Darko, about all of the bad things that he had done to people. He knew about the people that he had killed, and he knew why he had killed them. 

Nigel was a sinner, and Adam didn’t care. 

There might not have been a god, and maybe there was no such thing as sin, but only man-made morality, murder and mercy. Sin and mercy and righteousness were man-made concepts. But Nigel had done almost inarguably horrible things, killing people for money and drugs. And yet, the omega didn’t care. He loved his Nigel, no matter what he had done. The song quite reminded him of the alpha. 

“I fucking love you, Adam… My darling omega.” Nigel whispered, holding him close, pressing kisses into the side of his neck. “Keep playing.” 

Adam obeyed, fingers striking the keys slowly, playing absently as he leaned into his alpha’s touch. Nigel held him close, watching his fingers strike the keys as the sun began to set. 

After awhile, Nigel’s eyes found the window, noticing that the sun that had filtered through the dusty glass had gone down, now leaving nothing but black outside of their little sanctuary. Nigel smiled to himself before nudging his omega with an elbow, pulling Adam’s attention from the screen to the window. Adam cocked an eyebrow before turning to see the darkness just outside.

“Wanna go look at the stars?” Nigel inquired.

Adam smiled wide and nodded, standing up and not waiting for Nigel before darting toward the door. Adam was rarely so excitable, not like that, at least. He was excitable, more so than most people, but he didn’t run or jump with excitement usually. Hand-flapping was typically enough. But Adam seemed different lately. So much happier than he had before. Happy enough to start bolting around the cabin like a goddamned bee. 

Nigel laughed and followed his omega outside, taking his time. He’d let Adam set up his telescope and sit down before coming out, knowing that the omega didn’t like it when people got in the way when he was trying to position the thing. Instead, he slipped into the kitchen, pouring himself another glass of whiskey before joining his boy, who had finished setting up his telescope and was now peering through the lens, a look of absolute wonder over his features. 

With a small smile, Nigel stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air as he took a seat behind Adam, arms wrapped around his waist and legs on either side of him, forehead pressed in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Soft, sweet, warm, like Adam. Adam was always so fiercely independent, refusing to let himself get close to anybody because people always had a tendency to hurt him, but once he had stopped holding the alpha at arm’s length, Nigel had realized that the boy was anything but cold and distant like the stars he loved so much. He was warm and kind and endlessly fascinating, soft and warm and alive and human. So many treated him like a freak, like an outcast, like an alien, but Adam Raki was absolutely human.

“I fucking love you, you know that?” Nigel murmured.

“Yes, you tell me every day.” Adam replied plainly as he glanced up from his telescope, just for a moment, naked eyes studying the skies for a moment before putting it back to the lens. 

Nigel let out a small chuckle and kissed gently at his neck for a moment before turning his eyes to the sky. There were more stars than he had seen in his entire life here. Even when he lived with his mother in the woods, she would always keep the lights on, and she had a big street light in the backyard. It was always too bright to see too many stars, not that young Nigel had cared. His appreciation for space had started with Adam, having never cared much about anything outside of his own dim perceptions before his spaceman came and explained the infinite to him. 

“There are fucking millions of ‘em.” Nigel remarked quietly.

“Actually, even here, we can only see maybe 2500 stars, at best. Still a lot, but there aren’t enough stars that are close enough or bright enough to actually see millions of them.” Adam corrected absentmindedly, not even having to think about it. 

Adam peered through his telescope, finding Saturn quickly. He didn’t have the best telescope by any means, had never had the money or space to buy a large one, but what he did have wasn’t bad by any means. It functioned well enough, and he could make out the rings of Saturn well. He smiled softly to himself as he let his telescope drift away from the planet, to the stars in the night sky, trying to pick out constellations. He wasn’t so good with constellations, mind instinctively focusing on the closer details, the stars themselves, it taking him longer to pick out patterns, but he had been getting better at finding them. Ursa Major, Orion, Taurus… 

“The Pleiades, or the Seven Sisters, is an open star cluster. One of the closest star clusters to earth, in the constellation of Taurus.” Adam explained, pointing out the cluster of stars, Nigel doing his best to follow his finger, though he wasn’t sure if he was seeing the right thing. 

Adam pulled his eyes away from the telescope and let himself look at the unadulterated night sky, nothing but his naked eye. It was dazzling here, without the light pollution of the city, the only light coming from the stars themselves. The omega had always felt a sense of wonder when he looked at the night sky, like a reminder that space wasn’t just science and numbers like he sometimes let it become, but it was vast and alive and moving and expanding. And as they sat there together, Nigel pressing his lips against the scar on his neck, Adam began to believe that the universe itself had been created just to be seen by their eyes. 

Of course, it wasn’t true. The universe was vast, expanse and ever expanding and moving and changing. The universe was uncaring of the alpha and omega, disregarding them in the vast expanse of it all. It hadn’t been created for them, or anyone. It had been a singularity, and then it had expanded into the universe that they knew now, with galaxies and stars and planets and life. They were tiny, unremarkable in the vast expanse of things, but Adam found it comforting to be so small and utterly meaningless in all of time and space. It gave the omega the opportunity to create purpose all his own, knowing that the universe didn’t care, that there was no god to punish or reward him. He was a tiny creature in the vast expanse of space. 

Humans, life itself, consciousness… It didn’t really matter to the universe. The universe had no thoughts, had no purpose, had no feeling or emotion… It didn’t care about human life. There were, of course, probably other civilizations outside of their solar system, beyond their star, beyond their galaxy. The chances of being the only living beings in the universe were impossibly small, with all of the stars in the universe, stars that contained planets that could potentially harbor life… It gave Adam a strange feeling of comfort, knowing that they weren’t alone in the universe, but they were surrounded by equals, not malevolent, wrathful gods. Adam’s mother had been religious, and she had told him stories of God and Jesus as a child, but it never made sense to Adam. It always seemed absurd to him. But the idea of life outside of their little blue planet, the idea of lives equal to their own instead of above and mighty and ready to crush and kill at a whim… That made sense to him. 

“There are astronomers that are searching for Dyson Spheres to potentially discover other life forms. They sent out special telescopes to search for infrared radiation being emitted from stars that really shouldn’t be as hot as they are, though it’s hard to differentiate between just a hot star, or a star that’s shrouded by dust. A Dyson Sphere is something that a civilization much more advanced than we are could theoretically create. It’d be sort of like a cage around a star, made out of solar panels. It would allow the civilization to harness all of the energy from their star and use it for different things. However, because they’d be using so much energy, a lot of heat would be let off, because energy used emits heat. And we could detect it. Potentially. Theoretically.” Adam explained. There were no promises about Dyson Spheres actually being there, but earth was relatively young, only four billion years in comparison to the fourteen billion years since the Big Bang. There could be civilizations billions of years older than theirs, billions of years more advanced, that could potentially use this sort of technology, and if they did exist, there were astronomers set on finding them. 

“Fucking aliens? Didn’t think you believed in those.” Nigel remarked, eyes scanning the night sky.

“The chances of earth being the only inhabited planet are very slim, so yes, I definitely believe in other life forms. Not the aliens portrayed by media as little green men set on destroying earth, but rather civilizations probably a lot like ours. They could be similar to humans, or they could be completely different, or they could be an evolved form of human… But yes, extraterrestrial life is highly likely.” 

Nigel let out a small chuckle, mesmerized by the idea. Life outside of their tiny blue earth, somewhere where the lives of its people didn’t revolve around material and politics and all of the nasty, rotten things that they had polluted this earth with. There could be a place where life was more evolved. Maybe its inhabitants didn’t obsess over screens and sins. Maybe there were places where people weren’t ruthlessly murdered in names of gods that did not exist. Maybe there were worlds where people lived in some semblance of harmony, and pain and suffering were few and far between. Maybe there was somewhere better. Somewhere where the criminal and the astronomer could escape, live out their happily ever afters. 

“I bought you something.” Nigel eventually whispered, breath hot against the omega’s neck, sending a shudder down his spine. Adam leaned back into his touch as his eyes remained fixed on the skies, but he knew that Nigel knew that he was listening. Most neurotypicals demanded eye contact as reassurance that their words, the words that demanded the world stop and listen to them, were being heard, because how dare somebody not give a shit about what you were saying. Neurotypicals were hard to understand, hard to keep up with, with all of their rules as to what was and wasn't appropriate. So many of them were arrogant in believing that every word that they said had to be heard with full attention, but not too much attention because that was creepy, but if you didn’t make eye contact at all you were shifty, or you were a liar, or you were a freak, or you weren’t listening. And if an autistic dare speak when it was unwanted, it was easy to shut them down and silence their rambles about their interests, but if a neurotypical talk about their interests, they were passionate, taken with all the seriousness of a god… But Nigel wasn’t like any of them, with their impossible rules. Nigel knew. Nigel understood. 

“I didn’t get you anything, I didn’t know there would be presents.” Adam admitted as Nigel shifted around behind him, digging something out of his pocket.

“No need to worry about that darling, I got myself something too. Goes with yours.” Nigel replied without hesitation. He knew that the omega was always self-conscious about being selfish, always unsure of himself, but he knew how to relieve his fears.

After a bit of rummaging through his pockets, the alpha pulled out a small gold chain and wrapped it around his boy’s neck before fastening it and letting it fall. Adam looked down, curling his fingers around the necklace as he struggled to study it over in the dim light. As his eyes adjusted to the shadowy earth, he found a small, round pendant with something engraved in it. Fingers exploring over the indented area, he found it to be an etching of Saturn. 

“It’s… It’s a locket. I’ve got one too, but I think I’m gonna keep it on a keychain because… Well, in my business, necklaces are basically convenient strangling devices. But it’s… It’s kind of a timeline, I guess. I thought that we could keep pictures of the baby when you’re pregnant. Like ultrasound pictures and shit. And when you have the baby, we could take all sorts of pictures and keep them in there. And we could get a new locket for every kid or litter that we end up having.” Nigel explained.

He’d bought the lockets about a week earlier, after one night where they had been talking as though Adam was already certain that they were going to have a baby this time round, talking about baby names and stages of gestation, though Adam’s ramblings were mostly incoherent, so Nigel hadn’t picked up on much of anything. But the idea of him, the point of it all, it had all been so clear in his head. Taking pictures of his omega throughout his pregnancy, after childbirth when he was in a hospital bed and nuzzling their child for the first time, pictures of their child as they grew and hit all of the major milestones… 

Some bright, magnificent feeling ripped through Adam’s chest, drawing a small smile to his lips as he let his fingers run over it. Studying it with his fingers, he quickly found the latch and opened it up, discovering that there was already a picture inside of it. It took him a moment to make out what it was, but once his eyes adjusted, he saw a picture of the two of them that he didn’t really recognize. Adam’s face was buried in Nigel’s shoulder, trying to escape the camera, both of them smiling wide, a certain element of silliness about the photo. Both of them were shirtless in a bed that wasn’t their own, ruffled white sheets that didn’t belong to them.

“Where was this?” Adam inquired softly. 

“We were still in the hotel. It was the… Second or third day of your heat. And we were either knotted still, or my knot had just slipped out, I can’t remember, but you were looking better and you were finally starting to feel better, because before you would start feeling shitty almost immediately after we untied, and you even when we were tied you’d get real sleepy and half of the time you would fall asleep before I could even get out of you. You’d either fall asleep or you’d start getting hard again immediately, which I could hardly keep up with. But for once you looked like you were feeling better and we were talking and laughing and joking like we always do. But I pulled out my phone and we were joking around about who to tell, and how we would tell them, because I wanted to tell everybody right away and you wanted to keep it on a more need to know basis, and I snapped that picture and I told you that I was going to send it to everyone in your contacts, but it ended up just being me, and Harlan, and your boss, and your weird ass cousin and his weird ass boyfriend. But I didn’t send it to anybody, but I kept the picture and… Well… You looked happy. We both looked fucking happy, and I wanted to save it. Think of it like the beginning of our journey with this baby. I mean, god, you probably conceived right there in that room.” Nigel explained, occasionally pressing kisses up and down his boy’s neck and shoulder, keeping his hand pressed against his boy’s belly. 

Adam smiled, remembering that day well. He wrapped his hand around the locket and pressed it against his lips, smiling as he leaned back against his alpha. With his free hand, Adam slowly reached down and pressed his fingers against his belly, palm flat against his skin. There was no bulge, no bump, no signs of life yet, but soon there would be. Soon, his body would would change and their child would form and grow within him, and they would have a child of their own, a child to hold and have and love until the day that they died. 

“I love you.” Adam murmured.

“I love you too. I love you so fucking much.” Nigel murmured as he stroked through his curls, kissing lightly against his neck. 

Adam’s eyes found the skies again, and in that moment he was somewhere caught between the universe and locked in the gravity that kept his feet on the ground. Nigel’s hands were all over his body. In his hair, down his neck, over his belly, sprawled over his chest, slipping up underneath his shirt and running his fingers through the downy hair that disappeared into his jeans. A few weeks ago, before Adam had presented, there had only been a few traces of hair there, but it had grown in thick since then, though neither of them really minded. Adam liked it because it looked like Nigel’s, and Nigel seemed to like to press his face into the small bush of hair there, breath the scent of him in. Adam sighed as he sunk into Nigel’s chest, under his touch, the sky spinning around him… 

“Can we have sex? Now?” Adam inquired softly. 

“Always. You wanna go inside?” Nigel answered as his fingers dipped beneath his waistband, teasing. 

“No. I want to have sex out here. Under the stars. We could lay a blanket out here, and I could watch the stars, and… I think that I would like that.” 

Nigel smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss against his ear before slowly standing up. Adam smiled and followed after him, the two of them finding their ways to their feet. Nigel smiled down at the boy as they stood there, the way he looked in the starlight, the way that his eyes crinkled at the edge, the way that he rolled the locket between his fingers… He was absolutely stunning. 

“I’ll go get the blanket.” Nigel whispered before pressing a chaste kiss against his lips and turning back toward the cabin, hurrying inside, not wanting to miss a single second. 

Adam bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation, feeling his cock swelling between his legs at the prospect of sex under the stars. Two of Adam’s most cherished things collided and combined, like galaxies colliding and twisting into each other until they were no longer distinguishable. Sex with Nigel, and his stars, all in one… 

Nigel rummaged around until he found the comforter amongst the mess of blankets and pillows that they had created the night before. He’d put it back later, and the two of them could nest again, sleep in their nest with the TV playing in the background as they snuggled among Adam’s nest, but until then, it would be what they would use as a buffer between them and the ground. Nigel would lay his Adam out across the plane of white cotton, spread his legs open wide to make room for the alpha’s cock, and make love to him, sweet and slow and every movement savored… 

Nigel grabbed the comforter and bolted back outside, a stab of arousal shooting through him at the idea of his darling omega beneath him, the idea of making slow, sweet love to him. Their sex so often consisted of fast and rough fucking, Adam begging Nigel to go harder, harder, harder. But now, Adam’s mind would be distracted by the stars and how good that Nigel’s knot could make him feel that he wouldn’t need for Nigel to go harder. He could make love to him slow and sweet, and it would be endlessly wonderful.

Nigel stepped back outside to find a sight that made him wonder if all of this was a dream.

Adam had folded his clothes neatly and sat them on his telescope case. The only clothes that remained on his body were his socks, which he wouldn’t take off for fear of dirt or bugs or something else. He stood bare in the pale moonlight, body exposed to the criminal. His hands hung in front of him, like he was trying to preserve some semblance of modesty, but Adam fucking Raki was by no means innocent, by no fucking means modest. He was a naughty little devil, and that very knowledge made seeing his boy looking so innocent all the more alluring. 

Nigel could barely restrain himself from ravaging his boy’s body right away, instead stepping forward and focusing on putting down the blanket for them, keeping his mind far too busy with laying down a comforter on the ground than he should’ve. Anything to keep his mind off of the angel in front of him, at least for the moment.

Adam watched as Nigel spread out the blanket, though his mind quickly became distracted by the night sky once again, the flecks of light pulling his attention away from earth. With one hand, he kept his cock hidden, though he had no shame of it. He knew that Nigel would like it if he did. The other hand curled around the locket around his neck, deciding then that he was never going to take it off again, falling so quickly in love with it, holding it tight against his palm as he stared at the night sky, up into the Milky Way. 

“Ready?” Nigel inquired after a moment, watching his boy stare into his stars and wondering if he would even be able to capture his attention. 

Adam nodded hard, eyes tearing away from the sky to find the small place that Nigel had made for them. A small smile gracing his lips, he quickly plopped down on the comforter, sitting up, eyes finding the sky again as Nigel took his seat beside him, unbuttoning his shirt as they sat there. It was the one with the dogs again, as it always was. He wore the same shirts over and over, which meant that they usually smelled a lot like Nigel, never getting fully clean, his scent almost ingrained in the fabric. 

The omega’s mind was in the stars, pointing out constellations and stars, the vast infinity consuming him as he watched the skies, Adam letting out a contented hum as Nigel continued to undress. The wind began to blow through the trees, dusting over Adam’s bare skin, though he hardly noticed as he shivered. 

“You cold, baby?” Nigel inquired when he noticed the goosebumps that covered Adam’s arms. 

Adam nodded quickly, lips pursed as he shivered, skin bare to the cool autumn breeze. He turned to Nigel, the alpha’s body stripped of his clothing, though he kept the dog shit clenched between his fists. With a small smile, he shifted around so that he was seated in front of his boy before wrapping the t-shirt around his slight shoulders. Adam smiled wide, wider than usual, leaning into the touch of the fabric around his body, inhaling the scent ingrained into it. It smelled like alpha, like Nigel, like home. The omega felt the sudden desire to never take it off, wanting to wear his alpha’s scent for the rest of eternity, like one more way that Nigel could mark and own him. 

“You like that, darling? Like wearing my clothes?” Nigel inquired, finger pushing back a couple of the omega’s curls.

Adam nodded with a crooked smile, and Nigel felt his heart skip a small beat. Adam Raki was a naughty little devil, and a fucking perfect angel, and sometimes he was just his spaceman, adorable and innocent and almost-naive, like nothing in the world could take away the almost childlike innocence about him. Adam wasn’t a child, and both of them knew that, but there was something in the way that he viewed the world that was still bright and wide-eyed and full of wonder, a light that was usually smothered by the time someone reached adolescence. But that light never entirely dimmed for Adam. There were times when his outlook was grim and he sank into depression, sure, but there were moments like these when his eyes lit up so bright that it could’ve blinded the criminal with so little hope for humanity outside of Adam fucking Raki.

Nigel chuckled slightly and wrapped his arms around his boy’s waist, all but pouncing on his small frame, drawing a laugh from the omega’s lips as he curled his bony arms around the alpha’s broad shoulders. Nigel let out a low, possessive growl as he buried his nose into the boy’s neck, inhaling his scent as he pressed the boy against the blanket, both of them sprawling out across it, Nigel blanketing over his omega, almost dwarfing him. Nigel had always loved the fact that Adam was so much smaller than him, so easy to engulf and hold like this. 

Adam quickly spread his legs open for Nigel, wrapping them tight around the alpha’s waist, holding him down, holding him close. He could feel Nigel’s breath against his neck as he let out a small laugh in response to the boy’s eagerness, but Adam was always eager when it came to sex with Nigel. Sex with Nigel made things better, made life itself better. When Nigel made love to him, when he was gentle and slow and careful with him, it tended to help ease the anxiety that so often plagued him. He slept better than he had in years, nightmares no longer attacking at full force. He was generally more satisfied with his life, and eagerness followed that satiation. 

The omega felt as Nigel reached down between them, probing at his hole with a couple of fingers, easily slipping into his body, drawing a small gasp from Adam’s lips. Nigel was typically careful with him, making sure that he wasn’t hurting or damaging Adam in any way, usually spending a long time preparing him before sex, but they had been having so much sex that he hardly needed opening between rounds. Adam whined as he pushed down further, Nigel’s skilled fingers quickly finding the sensitive nub inside of him, drawing a small cry from his lips. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.” Nigel murmured, eyes scanning over his boy as he scissored him open. Adam’s eyes were full of wonder and pleasure and everything that was good in the world, his omega being like some truly benevolent god, not like the god of the bible or the gods of wrath that so often plagued mainstream religions, but a god that truly symbolized the optimistic parts of this rotten little earth. Adam Raki had seen his share of shit. He had two long scars on each arm from when he had tried to take his own life, he still suffered from bouts of depression, and meltdowns were still so fucking common… But at the end of the day, that light behind his eyes had never been killed, never been put out. 

“Come here, darling. Let me get a taste of that gorgeous hole of yours.” Nigel whispered, slowly sinking down, away from his omega, as much as it pained him to move. He wrapped his fingers around his boy’s legs, slowly spreading them open for him and holding them there as he sunk between Adam’s legs. He was tempted to give a curious suck at the head of his boy’s cock, now fully erect, knowing how much Adam loved it when Nigel took him in full, but he opted to travel further south, pressing his tongue against his boy’s puffy rim, rewarded by a pulse of slick in response.

Adam let out a shuddered sigh as Nigel’s tongue explored his rim, the sensitive ring of muscle twitching in response to the damp warmth of his alpha’s mouth. His fingers instinctively curled into tight fists around the comforter as his back arched just a bit, getting used to the sensation. It took everything in him not to clamp his eyes shut, wanting too much to watch the stars dancing across the sky to let it be replaced by the backs of his eyelids. His mind began to blur and fuzz until he was floating through space, nothing but void and stars and Nigel. 

Nigel smiled at his boy’s response to such simple pleasures, eyes washing over him in the pale moonlight. His skin looked like snow under the light of the stars, looking cold but still entirely warm to touch. His eyes struggled to stay open, but Adam forced his eyelids to pull back, not letting himself fall into the darkness behind them, deciding that the universe had been intricately designed to be seen by his eyes, and he would not let this rare opportunity to be wasted. 

Nigel inhaled slowly as he continued working at his boy’s hole, keeping his tongue mostly flat against his rim, circling around the tight ring of muscle as it twitched and pulsed beneath him, slick gushing from his body as he continued, almost like his own body was begging for his cock, like a biological impulse or some shit that Adam could go on and on about. He licked and sucked it down until the taste of his slick coated his tongue, sweet and earthy and wonderful and Adam. It was a taste that Nigel could hardly get enough of. He fucking loved it. 

Nigel tightened his tongue and speared into him, pressing past the rim without resistance as Adam let out a choked moan, shuddering beneath Nigel’s touch. One trembling hand made its way from the comforter to Nigel’s hair, running through it and tugging. Whenever Nigel gave him oral sex, he always seemed to like it when Adam tugged at his hair, holding onto it like an anchor to keep him from floating away. In attempt to stop from biting down on his own lips, he brought the collar of Nigel’s shirt to his mouth, the place where it smelled most like him, and bit down hard, something to keep from shouting out loud, loud enough for the neighbors to hear…

Except there were no neighbors around to hear him. No one but Nigel, and he knew that Nigel liked it when he made noises that he couldn’t control. With that realization, Adam let the shirt fall from his mouth, deciding to let himself be vocal. He usually was fairly vocal when it came to his own pleasure, when he was so lost in the throes of it that he could no longer hold himself together enough to know that it was perhaps taboo to let out noises like that, something that he had learned when they had received various noise complaints from the other occupants when Adam had been in heat. But he was oftentimes too lost in his pleasure to even think about holding back, and he decided that, at least for now, holding anything back was… Unnecessary. 

As Nigel slipped in two fingers alongside his tongue, Adam let out a long, unrestrained moan as he tugged harder at his hair. He vaguely registered it as Nigel moaned, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nigel reaching down to touch himself with his free hand, like he could hardly wait to sheath himself of the omega’s greedy hole, as he would call it. And as Nigel continued to whet his appetite, he found himself more and more desperate to be filled and knotted.

“Nigel… Please… Inside me.” Adam whined, barely able to speak in coherent sentences. 

Nigel let out a small huff of laughter as he propped himself up on his knees immediately, painfully hard length begging for friction. He didn’t hesitate a moment as he propped himself up over his boy, Adam’s legs instinctively wrapping around his waist to bring him lower, closer. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving himself a couple of cursory strokes before lining himself up with Adam’s hole. He could feel his rim twitch around him as soon as he made contact, slick pulsing out of him in gushes, needy and desperate for him. As he slowly pushed in, he could feel the taut ring of muscle flutter around him, trying to suck him in, almost like a little mouth. With a small smile, he pressed in with one swift glide, letting out a sound that was somewhere between a possessive growl and a long, low moan. 

Adam buried his face in the crook of Nigel’s neck, moaning at the feeling of being filled so full with his alpha’s cock. It was a feeling that Adam never entirely got used to, always new and surprising and wonderful somehow. He inhaled slowly as he adjusted to the feeling, holding his breath as Nigel slowly began to move, each movement, each thrust pressing right against his prostate, drawing small moans from his lips. 

Nigel curled himself tight around his boy as he pushed in, determined to make slow, sweet love to him this time. Most of the time, their sex was rough and fast and desperate, frantic humping and animalistic need until both of their desires were satiated and they were left fucked out and tired and knotted. But this time, he wanted to go slow, make it last for his Adam, didn’t want to fuck him so hard that he couldn’t watch his stars. He wanted to go slow, wanted to watch the wonder in his boy’s eyes, wanted to savor every movement, every glide of his hips and every flutter of his boy’s rim and every twitch of the cock trapped between their stomachs… He wanted to savor every single moment. 

As pleasure overtook him, rolling over him in waves, slowly dragging him out to sea, Adam made some attempt of counting the stars, wondering if it could ever be any reflection of how much he loved his Nigel. He had felt love before, in Beth and in his father and even in Harlan, but it was never anything like this, a love so overwhelming that he couldn’t begin to fathom it in a tangible way. His love for Nigel was like the universe - infinite, and ever-expanding. 

Adam wondered if he could list a reason as to why he loved Nigel for each star, but he found that his reasons quickly outnumbered the stars, there being no tangible way for him to list all of the reasons why. His thoughts became like the stars that straggled just outside of constellations, all disarray and unorganized, but still beautiful, still wonderful. He watched the arc of the milky way stretch out overhead, expanding infinitely across the universe as he knew it… 

It was beautiful in ways that Adam didn’t know how to explain or understand or express. The night sky seemed to somehow mingle with the feelings that ran through his mind, feelings that he couldn’t articulate in words, the feeling of euphoria, the feeling of Nigel’s cock moving slowly and determinedly inside of him… It was all too much, and all too wonderful. 

“So good, darling… So fucking good… Still so tight for me…” Nigel moaned as he pressed in further, thrusting deep into the omega’s body, the damp heat tight around his cock, absolutely mindblowing, as sex with Adam Raki always was. 

Adam smiled before letting out a sharp cry as Nigel pressed in faster, harder, without warning. The small cry drew a laugh from Nigel’s throat, the alpha wrapping himself tighter around his boy, fingers grasping at the shirt that covered his slight frame, clutching handfuls of it to tether himself to reality, to keep him from losing himself in the throes of his own pleasure. He pressed a small kiss against the scar on the side of his boy’s neck as he delivered another thrust into his boy’s body, pressing up against his prostate, drawing another cry from his throat. 

Adam’s fingernails dug into Nigel’s skin, leaving raised trails of red up and down the expanse of the alpha’s back. He fought to keep his eyes open as they tried to focus upon the stars, trying to point out constellations where he could, Ursa Major, Canis Majoris, Taurus, Draco, Hydra, Orion, but his focus started to blur and the night sky became just an expanse of dark mingling with the flecks of light that the stars poked through the black… 

Nigel could feel Adam beginning to clench around him, his knot beginning to swell inside of his boy, bringing insistent whines from Adam’s chest, whines that Nigel doubted that the omega even noticed. His eyes were filled with wonder, so mesmerized, trapped between his own pleasure and the expanse of his universe. Nigel would never look at the sky with as much awe and amazement as Adam, would never comprehend it in the way that Adam Raki did, would never understand it like he did… No, that amazement only flooded Nigel’s features whenever he was looking at his omega. 

Adam vaguely registered it as his body began to tremble underneath Nigel as he continued to thrust into him, rubbing up against his prostate, his cock trapped between their bellies and stimulated with each gliding movement of Nigel’s hips. He barely heard the sound of his own panting breaths as he began to shake beneath him, muscles contracting rhythmically with every thrust of Nigel’s hips, slowly getting faster and shorter, no longer able to pull out so much as his knot began to swell inside of him. 

Nigel registered the fact that his boy was close to coming before Adam did. He had learned after many, many sexual encounters to recognize when his boy was going to come. A thin layer of sweat began to bead at his forehead. His breathing became faster, harder, rougher, trying to catch his breath. His hole was twitching and contracting around him, tightening around his cock with his impending orgasm, trying to milk Nigel’s orgasm from him in biological attempt to procreate. He began to thrust faster, harder, trying to bring his boy to completion, but Adam hardly even seemed to notice, too lost in the stars to fully acknowledge his body’s response. 

“You’re getting close, darling.” Nigel whispered, almost like a warning.

Adam nodded as he clawed deeper into Nigel’s skin, starting to drift back down to earth, beginning to feel his own biological responses again. Nigel’s hips pushed in harder, pressing insistently upon his prostate. That mixed with the way that Nigel’s body rubbed hard and fast against his cock left him panting, beginning to really feel how close he really was…

Hot, watery semen spurted from his cock, covering both of them, as Nigel’s knot caught at his rim and popped, filling him full of his semen. Adam let out a low moan, whispering his alpha’s name with some form of reverence, body trembling and cock twitching and back arching and every muscle contracting… The feeling was intense and familiar and wonderful. It passed quickly, though each second felt as though it lasted an eternity, his eyes clenching shut and mouth falling open with his orgasm, though he could still see the constellations behind his eyelids. 

Nigel smiled as his orgasm slowly subsided, leaving him feeling satisfied as he collapsed over his boy, blanketing over the younger man’s slight frame. He tried his best to keep from crushing the omega, but he knew that Adam didn’t really mind it. Adam liked to be covered like this, Nigel’s weight acting like one of his heavy blankets. Heavier, yes, but Adam seemed to like it even more than his blankets. 

“Fucking perfect, darling.” Nigel whispered as he brushed back a stray curl, slowly pulling up and studying his boy’s face. He looked too blissed out to care about much of anything, eyes still up in the stars, though instead of mesmerized fixation, it seemed much more like he was just floating among them. And for a moment, as Nigel turned as best he could and caught a glimpse of them, so was he.

Nigel collapsed back over him, holding him tight, hips rocking into him as he began to come again, knot deflating a bit inside of him, but not enough for him to slip out yet. Adam could feel the warmth of Nigel’s semen flood through his belly, bringing a small smile to his face as he absently began to purr, eyes drifting closed as he recited the constellations back to himself until sleep took him. 

Nigel noticed as his boy fell limp with sleep beneath him, purring as he did so. He loved the feeling of Adam purring, the sound being paralleled by no other. It meant that Adam, for once in that boy’s anxious existence, felt entirely at ease, and it only happened when Nigel was there, holding him tight… Pride swelled inside of Nigel’s chest at the sound as his boy drifted off to sleep underneath the light of his stars.

His knot deflated and slipped out some time later, though Nigel lost track of how long it took. Slowly, the alpha let himself slip out of the familiar damp heat of his boy’s hole and stood up, disregarding the clothes and the comforter and the telescope for now. He’d get them inside in the morning. He slowly reached down and hoisted his boy into his arms, holding him tight and carrying him inside, careful not to let him stir, hoping to let him sleep. Adam made a small movement, though it was only to pull the fucking dog shirt tighter around him and nuzzle closer into Nigel’s chest, bringing a small smile to the alpha’s lips. 

Nigel, careful with the slight body he held so tightly in his arms, brought his omega inside and sat him down in the nest that they had built the night before, mostly dismantled now but still fully functional. He lay the boy in his nest, letting him sprawl out and get comfortable as Nigel flicked the television on, putting it on Adam’s favorite show, a documentary style show called Cosmos that Adam watched all of the fucking time, deciding that if the omega woke up again, it’d be nice to wake to Neil deGrasse Tyson talking about the stars that he loved so desperately much.

They both needed showers, both needed to get cleaned off, but he decided that cleanliness, at least for the evening, was fucking overrated. Satisfaction and joy beyond anything that Nigel had ever known filling him, the criminal sank into the nest next to his omega, pulling him tightly into his chest with a small smile, whispering three words before he drifted off to sleep. 

_“Te iubesc, Adam.”_


	4. Day 4

“You fucking what?” Nigel inquired with some level of astonishment that Adam would even ask something like that. The same fucking omega who craved routine so much that he wouldn’t even eat anything other than macaroni and fucking cheese, the same fucking omega who did the same things over and over and couldn’t take it when routine was disrupted without some form of notice beforehand, the same fucking omega… 

“I want to penetrate you.” Adam repeated plainly. The desire to do so had been boiling over the past couple of days, and deciding that pregnancy would most likely make this fantasy a bit more difficult, Adam finally brought it up. If he was going to get the chance, he knew that he would have to do it soon, and he figured that now was a better time than any. 

Nigel could practically feel his jaw hit the fucking floor when the boy asked him. His eyes went wide, mouth fell open at the request from him, and his backdoor clenched up tighter than Fort fucking Knox. The very idea of it had him on edge, the idea of having something stuffed up his ass… Adam was an omega, and his body was built to take a rough fucking. His body was designed to be thoroughly fucked and bred; it was basic biology. Nigel, not so much. He was an alpha. He didn’t self-lubricate, he couldn’t be fucking impregnated or any of that shit, and the idea of being fucked full didn’t appeal to him whatsoever. Not to mention his surprise at the strange request that he had never expected to come from his Adam, his omega, never exactly what one might call adventurous. 

But then again, Adam Raki wasn’t exactly entirely vanilla in bed to begin with. He was more than happy to oblige to Nigel’s newly-developed pregnancy kink, and they had talked about exploring with other things, like toys and bondage and things, and Adam had been almost entirely receptive to everything, venturing further than even what Nigel would. For Christ’s fucking sake, the kid that could hardly talk to anybody had been open to the idea of goddamned fucking orgy. Maybe the idea that Adam would want to be on top wasn’t so outrageous. 

But the idea of Nigel actually letting him be on top… Now, _that_ was outrageous. 

“No fucking way, darling. I love you, and you know I’d do anything for you, but I… Really don’t want anything shoved up my ass. That doesn’t sound remotely fucking pleasant.” Nigel answered plainly, hoping that that would be that. But Adam Raki was rarely one to go down without a fight. 

“You’ve never even… You don’t even know what it feels like. Prostate stimulation is a very pleasant experience, even Harlan thinks so.” Adam immediately protested, finding the alpha’s logic to be faulty at best. 

“Look it just doesn’t… Wait. Why the fuck do you know Harlan’s fucking opinions on prostate stimulation?” Nigel queried, taken aback by the fact that he knew that. 

“When he and Attie first started sleeping together, because they’re both alphas and Attie has a retractable penis, sometimes she would like to be on top and Harlan would let her and he liked it.” Adam explained.

“Why the fuck was he telling you… Never mind, I don’t want to know, and I sure as hell do not want to know what he knows about our sex life if you two just talk about it all the fucking time. I just don’t find it appealing, Adam, okay? Shoving shit up my asshole doesn’t sound like it’s a pleasant experience. I like omegas, and I like having sex with omegas the old fashioned way. I just… I don’t want something up my ass.” 

“The old fashioned way would consist of nothing but missionary position, and only while the omega is in heat. But we have sex in lots of positions, and we have a lot of sex when I’m not in heat. Also, it was considered wrong whenever boys were omegas and girls were alphas, so just the fact I am a boy omega and you don’t care isn’t old fashioned. So you obviously don’t just like sex the old fashioned way. And even if you did, your opinions on things change a lot because when we first started living together, you said that you didn’t want kids, and now we’re trying to have a baby and you get very sexually aroused whenever I talk about pregnancy. You also swore that you only liked omega girls until you went to prison and started having oral sex with other men. Most of them were alphas, too. So you’re lying. You like sex in more than the old fashioned way. Besides, you might really like it, and I’m not very big anyways so it probably won’t hurt you that much and I don’t have a knot so I can’t knot you… Please Nigel.” Adam argued, refuting any argument that Nigel could really make other than that he didn’t want to try something new, which was something that Nigel pushed Adam to do all of the time. 

Nigel paused for a moment, watching his spaceman turn into a fireball. He knew that Adam wouldn’t make him do anything that he didn’t want to do in the end, but the omega would most certainly be one to argue and spit fire at any illogical statement that Nigel would make. There was something in that fact that made Adam even more attractive. His endless battle for truth and logic was… Endearing. It gave the omega a sense of purpose, purpose that was positively sexy. 

But he knew that he didn’t have much of an excuse to say no. Adam had a valid point, and his boy had done so much for him. For Christ’s sake, the boy could’ve been carrying his goddamned pups. An entire fucking litter, maybe. Adam deserved the world, including the opportunity to shove his dick up the alpha’s ass, if that was really what he wanted. Nigel let out a resigned sigh, but some rebellious spark lit in his chest for a moment.

“Fine… If you can beat me at a game of pool, you can fuck me.” Nigel replied, some small ounce of hope for escape lighting in him, wanting to do whatever he could to get out of this. 

Adam’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before turning to the pool table that sat to their left. They were sitting in the loft; the cabin had two stories, the loft and the main floor. The loft contained a pool table, a bed, a large television, and a door out to the balcony where the hot tub sat. The omega turned toward the pool table, brows knitted tightly. He’d played before, once, when Harlan had taken him out for drinks on his twenty-first birthday. He didn’t like the taste of beer and had ended up with a fruity drink that Harlan had teased him for, and then drank so many that he had been too wasted to do well. 

“I don’t see how pool has anything to do with sex.” Adam stated with furrowed brows.

“It doesn’t. Just a little competition. Whoever wins fucks the other, okay?” Nigel replied.

Adam cocked an eyebrow and turned to the table. He could understand the mechanics of the game. It was just angles, just geometry, really. He had always been good at that. He could understand geometry, understand the angles and mechanics. It felt solid to him. He was good at math, and geometry had always been solid, almost like he could touch it, really see it, rather than more abstract things like algebra. He could win this.

“Okay.” 

Adam caught a glimpse of Nigel’s small smirk before it disappeared, though it took a moment to register. The omega turned toward the table, grabbing a pool stick off of the wall before pulling the balls out of the holes and sitting them in the center of the table, letting Nigel rack them up. Adam made his way around the table and placed the white ball in the middle of the table and aimed. 

 

*******

 

Adam fucking Raki.

Adam _fucking_ Raki.

Adam fucking Raki fucking won. 

Nigel had been playing that damned game for decades, since he was old enough to hold the stick, since he was tall enough to see over the table. Adam had played once, when he was too wasted to actually play, and Adam fucking Raki fucking won. Nigel figured it was his own fault. Hell, he'd probably set himself up to lose with this one. He knew that pool was all math, and Adam was a fucking mathematical genius. He had been destined to win from the start. 

Perhaps Nigel knew that from the start, too. Perhaps some of him had wanted to lose. For Adam’s sake, for his own sake, he wasn't sure. 

He was on all fours in the bed now, head buried in a pillow and ass sticking straight in the air. Adam was in the bathroom, getting ready, and with each second that ticked on, Nigel felt himself growing more and more anxious - or was it excitement? He wasn't sure at this point. All it really felt like was fucking adrenaline. The criminal had grown so accustomed to the secretion of adrenaline pumping through his veins that he had a rough time distinguishing between the different types. 

Nigel heard the door swing open and Adam stepped inside the room again, immediately climbing up onto the bed behind him, propping himself up on his knees. He had taken a long fucking time, especially because he never took any time to get ready for sex. They didn't prepare for it, didn't think about it. They just did. He was curious, but Nigel, bad as he wanted to, didn't dare look up for fear of dying of shame. He, of course, wanted to look at his lover, wanted to look up at his Adam, hold him and pin him down and fuck him, but now… 

“Do you even have fucking lube?” Nigel inquired, his fingers twitching with the anticipation as he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair before planting his hands back against the bed. 

“I thought Attie and Harlan might have some but I don’t know where it is, but I always produce a lot of slick when I’m aroused, and I’m very aroused, so we can just use my slick.” Adam answered, propping himself behind Nigel. He didn’t exactly look happy, but Adam couldn’t really tell _what_ he was feeling. He looked… Anxious, maybe, though Adam wasn’t entirely sure. He figured that his nerves would settle when he realized how good prostate stimulation felt. 

“That’s kind of fucking weird, isn’t it, darling?” Nigel shot.

“The fact that I’m penetrating you is kind of fucking weird. But it’ll feel good, I promise. And if you don’t like it, we can stop.” Adam assured. 

Nigel exhaled slowly, appreciating the way out, and nodded. 

Adam’s eyes scanned over Nigel’s body. He was a lot bigger than him, making it so that it might be a little awkward and clunky having sex this way, with Nigel on his knees, propped in the air. He would suggest another way to do it later, but decided that this might be easiest to open him up, to prepare him for sex. Adam never took very long to prepare, usually already soaking and open for his alpha, only needing a few cursory fingers before Nigel took him. But Nigel wasn’t an omega, and this was his first time being penetrated, so preparation would likely take a bit longer. 

Adam reached out with a trembling finger, running his fingers over the curve of his ass, absolutely mesmerizing, seeing his alpha like this, actually submitting to him… It was strange and it was beautiful. And, as always, the sight of his alpha like this had him achingly hard. Just because they were in a different position didn’t make it any less arousing. 

Adam’s penis - _cock_ \- was hanging heavily between his thighs, though it was fairly small in comparison to Nigel’s. Nigel's was fat against his thigh, but he was only half hard. He looked only to be about 65% erect, if that, most likely due to his apprehension. Normally, Nigel was very easily aroused, but this time was more difficult, seeming too wary and anxious to get hard. Adam, however, was extremely hard, almost achingly so. 

“Just… Just fucking do it. Get it over with.” Nigel grumbled, gripping at the sheets at the very thought. 

Adam inhaled sharply and reached behind himself, pressing two fingers against his own rim. Slick flowed freely from him now, dripping down his thighs, producing more than enough for him to use to prepare his lover. He seemed to be getting wetter now as his heat approached, producing enough to ruin his clothes whenever he got aroused, enough to drip down his legs. After his first heat, he had stopped producing so much; enough so that sex was still comfortable, but not in excess. But now, as his heat approached again, he seemed to be producing more and more slick. Or perhaps it was not his impending heat. Perhaps he was pregnant, and it was a side-effect of his hormonal changes. He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t entirely care at the moment. 

He coated three fingers with his own slick before slowly reaching out and touching at Nigel’s hole. Adam immediately felt him clench up beneath his fingertips, hole tightening up at the very brush of his touch. Adam’s first sexual encounter had been during heat, so he couldn't entirely understand the apprehension to his touch, not understanding why Nigel was so nervous, so tense. Prostate stimulation, penetration… It was good. But Nigel didn't know that. 

Without hesitation, Adam pressed one finger past his rim. Nigel let out a yelp beneath him, clenching tight around his finger in attempt to expel him. It took him a moment to accommodate to the feeling, body adjusting to having something inside where it shouldn't be. Adam’s bony-ass fingers weren't necessarily hard to adjust to, but the intrusion was… Strange. Not painful, but not particularly pleasant. Nigel could feel his own body’s reaction to be to expel, to push him out. But, of course Adam, in typical Adam fashion, did not entirely sense his body’s unwillingness and pressed on anyways, scooting up closer and pressing his finger deeper inside, against the initial resistance.

Nigel’s body felt different than his own, the feeling of his body sucking him in different than what it felt like whenever Adam fingered himself. Adam was used to the easy give of his own body, his rim greedily sucking his fingers in whenever he was aroused. However, with Nigel, his fingers were met with more resistance, but the omega figured that was only because his body couldn't produce its own slick. He slowed his efforts, fingers twisting and pressing inside of his alpha in attempt to open him up. 

It didn't really _hurt._ A bit unpleasant at first, but it wasn't the pain that Nigel had expected. Perhaps a bit of stinging at the rim, but Adam’s finger was so drenched in his own slick that it only stung for a moment. It was surprisingly unsurprising. There was nothing particularly arousing about the whole ordeal, but it wasn't particularly unpleasant, so he kept his fat mouth shut. At least for the time being. 

Adam pressed his finger in a bit deeper before pulling out and slipping three fingers between his own legs again, allowing slick to drench them once more before pressing two fingers into his alpha’s body, slowly opening him up. He heard Nigel let out a small sigh and could feel his body beginning to relax, the resistance against his fingers giving way and taking him in. It was not the eager sort of give that Adam was used to when it came to his own pleasure; there was no desperate constriction and contraction in hope of pulling himself in deeper, no fluttering of his rim, but the resistance had given in at least a bit. Adam was satisfied with that. 

“Jesus, Adam, this is…” Nigel groaned. 

Adam turned his focus to other things rather than just opening and preparing the alpha, his fingers probing inside of him. He had an anatomical understanding of where it was, but finding it on another person was different than trying to find it inside of himself. His fingers twisted and curled inside of his lover for a few moments before finding the hardened nub, drawing a small cry from the alpha’s lips as he struck the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

_“Fuck!”_ Nigel cried out, biting down on the pillow as Adam’s fingers flicked over that one damned spot, some great intensity filling him. It was beyond pleasures he knew and grew accustomed to; no, this was new, hitting him with greater force than he could've anticipated. It wasn't like anything that he knew before, spreading through his body like a flood, through his belly, through his fingertips and toes. 

Adam knew exactly where to touch him and how, applying just the right amount of pressure as he massaged lightly at his prostate, leaving the alpha a fucking quivering mess, limbs shaking as he gripped the sheets for purchase. His cock hardened and he could feel his knot already beginning to form, knowing that he wasn’t going to last very long like this. _Adam fucking Raki._

“Is this okay?” Adam inquired, making sure that he wasn't hurting Nigel. “Does it feel good? Do you like it?” His questions were at least mostly genuine. He could gauge Nigel’s reaction well enough to know that he was enjoying it, but he wanted to hear it. Wanted to know it for certain. 

_“Fuck,_ yes baby, _God,_ don't stop.” Nigel moaned. 

Nigel’s body fell lax around his fingers as Adam massaged that hardened nub inside of him. It was smaller than Adam’s, and it felt harder than what Adam’s felt, but it was easy enough to find, and in the end, the pleasure that it brought was the same. He smiled as the moans and _‘fuck’_ s encouraged him on, unmistakably assuring him that Nigel enjoyed the feeling, just as Adam had predicted. 

_“Fuck,_ Adam, baby, _oh God...”_ Nigel moaned, words tumbling unrestrained from his lips. Slowly, he began to rock back onto Adam’s fingers, urging him on. Slowly, Adam’s fingers began to scissor him open, two fingers spreading wider before adding a third, occasionally pulling out to add more slick to his fingers but the pressure against his prostate remaining constant, never straying from that hardened nub. Nigel’s chest heaved, head hanging between his shoulders, sweat dripping from his head now as he clutched at the sheets. 

Curses like prayers tumbled unrestrained from Nigel’s lips, his words coming out in moans and whimpers rather than the typical rumbling growls that came from Nigel’s throat during sex. It was a change, but a nice change, one that Adam wanted to get used to. Each strike of Nigel’s prostate sent another cry from his throat, a crooked smile drawing from Adam’s lips. He loved the way that he sounded, positively wrecked. Adam wondered if he sounded the same way when Nigel did this to him. 

“Do you think you’re ready? I can fit three fingers in, and you feel open enough, but I don’t want to hurt you and you know better than I do. And I’m not very big so I think that you should be alright, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Adam explained, fingers continuing to pump in and out of the alpha. 

_“Fuck,_ baby, yes, yes. So damn good, baby… I want you inside of me. I’m ready, you’re good, just… _Fuck!”_ Nigel cried, fingers digging into the sheets as he pushed back against him, Adam’s 

Adam twisted his fingers inside of him a final time, drawing a sharp cry from Nigel’s lips, head thrown back for a moment before Adam pulled his fingers out, wiping the slick off onto the sheets next to them. 

“Can you roll onto your back?” Adam suggested. 

Nigel complied, collapsing over onto his side before rolling over onto his back. 

“What d’you wanna see my face for, baby?” Nigel inquired, unsure why he was dissatisfied with doggy style. They'd done it in that position plenty of times, though Nigel tended to be more partial to looking at his angel. Adam had always seemed indifferent to position, whether they were facing each other or not, as long as they were both finding their pleasure. He couldn't help but wonder about this newfound desire to look him in the face. 

“It's not that I specifically want to look at your face. I'm just short and this position is easier.” Adam confessed in all honesty. 

Nigel chuckled and spread his legs wide for his omega. Acts like these were oftentimes looked down upon, scoffed at, too taboo. The alpha was never supposed to submit to the omega, never. And yet, Nigel found himself doing it on the regular, always putting Adam’s needs before his own, practically worshipping the boy. He let Adam have his way with him and was happy all the while, Adam’s happiness far more important than his own. 

Adam looked between his legs, cock twitching in anticipation. He slowly reached behind himself, slick running over his fingers before he gripped his cock, giving himself a few cursory pumps in the way that he had seen Nigel do it many times before. Just the feeling of his own hand around his length drew a small whine from him at this point, desperate to sheath himself inside of his alpha. 

He probed his fingers along Nigel’s rim for a moment before guiding his own cock to his hole, lining himself up with the puffy ring of muscle. He felt his alpha twitch beneath him, pulling him on, begging him in the same way that Adam’s body oftentimes begged for Nigel. Their mutual longings seemed to work both ways, no matter who was on top and who was being penetrated. Their bodies reacted to their mates, no matter the circumstance, no matter the position. 

The idea brought a small smile to Adam’s lips before he pushed Nigel’s legs apart wider and leaned forward. He pressed his face into the crook of Nigel’s neck as he slowly pressed himself inside. It wasn't as easy as it was whenever Nigel penetrated him, not immediately sinking into the hilt, this taking more time than usual. But the tight warmth around his cock had him panting almost immediately, trembling as he clutched tightly to his alpha, holding him tight as he eased inside. 

The stretch felt a bit painful at first, Adam having always made up in girth what he lacked in length, but once he pushed past the sphincter, pleasure filled the alpha once again, drawing a small moan from his lips as he grasped tighter to the omega. It was different, holding him like this, but in the end, he was still _Adam,_ still his Adam, no matter what way they had sex. Being on top didn't automatically make him the dominant, nor did bottoming make Nigel submissive. He didn't suppose that either of them sorted well into either of those categories, either. There wasn't a power dynamic in their relationship, wasn't a dominant and a submissive. They were just Adam and Nigel, nothing more and nothing less. 

Adam stilled inside of his alpha once he sunk in as far as he could, allowing them both adjust to the new feelings and sensations. Nigel had played with his cock plenty of times before, whether it be when he performed oral sex on him or when he used his hands to touch him while penetrating him, and Adam knew what it felt like to be touched there. But he had never been so consumed by the feeling, the tightness of him being more than he ever could’ve anticipated. He clung tight to the alpha as he struggled to adjust, slick leaking down his thighs, dripping onto the sheets below. There was some basic instinct inside of him, a desire to be filled, but the feeling of Nigel’s tight heat around him was too good, too mind blowing to pull away. 

Nigel’s chest heaved slightly as his eyes clamped shut, adjusting to his girth, the hard warmth filling him more than he could've imagined. Adam’s omega cock wasn't exactly big - not tiny, but not big by any means - but Nigel still felt filled to bursting, filling him absolutely full. It wasn't an uncomfortable fullness, but rather something that almost felt like a missing piece had at last been restored. Sweat dripping from his forehead and rolling down his face, he closed his eyes and savored the heady feeling inside of him. 

Adam buried his face into the crook of Nigel’s neck, the scent of his arousal rolling off of the alpha’s scarred mating gland overwhelming to the omega’s nose. Shuddering at the scent, he let his tongue press slightly against the scar, suckling at the physical manifestation of their bond. He was tempted to open it up again for the first time in weeks. They had spent the first week of their new life together opening and reopening their marks, but it had long healed now. Adam kissed lightly at the scar, suckling and threatening to reopen it. 

Adam remained still within him for a moment, refusing to move for a long time. Nigel wrapped his legs tighter around Adam’s waist, ankles hooking behind him, hoping to nudge him further into him, but Adam didn't budge, stilled deep inside of him as Nigel clenched around him. 

_“Move,_ baby. Come on, let me feel you.” Nigel urged, desperate for him to start moving, to plow into him and fuck him in the same way that Nigel fucked him. 

Adam’s eyes clenched shut as he clung to the alpha, nails digging into his flesh. Inhaling sharply, he struggled to move, but found himself incapable. The feeling of being so entirely consumed by his loved was overwhelming to a point where he knew that he wouldn't be able to last like this. Being penetrated by Nigel came more naturally, not being nearly as overtaking and overpowering as this, it all being so new…

“I c-can't m-move. I'll come.” Adam stuttered, hardly able to breathe as Nigel’s fingers stroked slowly through his hair. 

Nigel knew how sensitive Adam’s body was, every sense sent into overdrive. Nigel had been sheathed inside of dozens of lovers over the years, and he knew the intensity of it, remembering his own first time having sex, being fully engulfed by another human being. It had been intense for him, and could hardly even imagine what it felt like for his Adam.

“You trust me, darling?” Nigel inquired quietly, fingers stroking slowly through his boy’s curls as his hole clenched around him, drawing a small, shaky moan from the omega’s lips. 

“Yes.” Adam answered. 

“Let me on top. Let me ride you, baby. I'll make it last longer, I promise. I'll make you feel so damn good, just like I always do. Okay?” 

Adam knew that Nigel tended to come faster whenever Adam rode him, and he was already _so close,_ and thinking it over, this course of action made no logical sense. But the way Nigel said it, soft and reassuring, made him believe every word. Nigel had never lied to him before, and he had no reason to now. Adam nodded slightly in agreement. 

With his permission, Nigel’s fingers curled around Adam’s shoulders and rolled them both over so that Nigel found himself on top, the omega still sheathed inside of him. The very movement angled it just so that Adam’s cock brushed against his prostate again, drawing a small, sharp cry from the alpha’s lips, head thrown back as pleasure shot through him. He could hear Adam let out a small whine beneath him, nails digging deep into his flesh as he struggled not to come. 

“It's okay, Adam. You're doing so good, darling.” Nigel reassured as he slowly raised himself up, one hand planted firmly on Adam’s chest and the other snaking down between them. His hand wrapped around the base of Adam’s cock, making a ring with his hand and squeezing tightly. 

Nigel had lost his virginity when he was 16 years old by a pretty 18 year old beta. The alpha had been so damn sex deprived that he nearly came in his trousers. The first few times, she had reached between them and did this, training him to last longer until he had learned to control himself a bit better. Slowly, Nigel began moving, the position a bit awkward, but still so damn worth it. 

The omega watched Nigel’s fingers curl tight around the base of his penis, the sensation pleasant and suddenly not quite so intense as he began to relax. Adam paid close attention to his hands as the alpha began to move, watching his fingers grip tighter whenever he sunk back down. His eyes went wide, mesmerized as he watched his cock disappear inside of Nigel’s body, entranced by him. 

Nigel let out a moan, hardly able to breathe. He had never been able to fathom how good this would feel, that place inside of him sending waves of pleasure pulsing through him. Adam’s cock was thick, pressing insistently against his prostate. He rocked down hard, letting it strike over and over as he moaned, breath shaky. He had never felt anything like it before, had never experienced anything even close. _Perfect._

Adam’s fingernails drew crescent moons into Nigel’s pale thighs as he moved, his jaw clenched hard as he struggled back a moan. It wasn't quite as intense, but it was still _so much,_ the omega struggling to hold himself back, restrain his noises as Nigel moved above him. Nigel bounced up and down above him, fingers kept in a tight ring as he moved, eyes rolling back into his head with his own pleasure. 

The omega could feel slick rolling down his thighs, soaking the sheets beneath him, leaving him messy and sticky, but he couldn't find the capacity to care. He let out a low moan, head thrown back in pleasure as Nigel rocked down onto him. Nigel had never been penetrated before, and the lack of experience meant that he was tighter than he would've been, and he was most certainly tighter than any omega. The pressure consumed Adam, and had Nigel’s fingers not been holding him back, his release would have already overcome him. 

“Feels good, Nigel.” Adam moaned, hips instinctively fighting to thrust into Nigel’s body, though he found it difficult in this position. 

Nigel smiled down at his boy, admiring the way he moaned, the way his eyes actually stared up at him rather than staring off into the corner, the way he struggled for the friction from pinned beneath him. Adam Raki was a fucking masterpiece, and Nigel was honored to be the painter, painting such gorgeous pictures in the emotions on his face. Adam was never particularly expressive, but when he was feeling pleasure like this, intense and unyielding and absolutely perfect… 

Aside from the work of art come alive beneath him, Nigel could hardly focus, hardly breathe as he rocked on Adam’s cock. He wasn't big, just big enough to reach that fucking magic spot inside of him. He had seen Adam’s reaction to it a thousand times, but he never could have quite imagined just _how good_ it could feel. Pleasure spread through his body, a fire burning in his belly as he rocked down on his omega’s cock. 

_“Fuck,_ baby… Feels fucking good, darling.” Nigel moaned as he rocked down harder, grinding down on his omega’s cock as pleasure rippled through him. 

Adam whined as he dug his fingers into Nigel’s thighs, trying to grapple himself in fear of floating away. He felt his balls drawing up tight to his body, his eyes rolling back as he pressed up into Nigel’s body. Nigel’s fingers curled tighter around the base of his cock in attempt to stave off his orgasm a little longer. Adam let out a high-pitched whine, head thrown back, back arched sharply. He wanted to come, but Nigel refused to let him. _Oh it hurt,_ but _oh it felt so good._

It was overwhelming, oh so overwhelming, but Adam loved it. His mind buzzed with nothing but the sensation of being so utterly consumed, so utterly close, it was so painfully wonderful. 

Nigel felt his own balls drawing up, his knot painfully swollen and close to popping, grinding down hard on Adam’s cock. It was better than Nigel could have ever imagined, so good, _so fucking good…_

_“God,_ baby, fucking _please…_ Oh, it's so good, Adam… Fucking love your cock. Come inside of me, baby. Make me yours.” Nigel moaned. 

Nigel moved his hand away, letting Adam come, and come he did. Adam let out a choked cry, head thrown back into the pillow as he pushed up hard into Nigel’s body. He spilled his seed deep inside of his alpha, hot semen shooting deep inside of him as the omega's orgasm overtook him. The pleasure was overwhelming in all of the best ways, his vision whiting out around the edges, not caring who heard him cry out. No one was around for miles anyways. 

Adam’s hot seed filling the alpha was nearly enough to send him over the edge, but the sight of his omega so utterly debauched beneath him is what forced him over. His blue eyes rolling back into his head, his back arching sharply as he forced himself deeper inside, his mouth thrown open as he cried out in ecstasy… Nigel’s orgasm took him over, knot popping and hot, thick ropes of cum spurting over the both of them. 

Nigel pulled himself off of Adam, rolling over onto his back with his hand tight around his knot, massaging lightly as he came. Adam had fallen limp on the bed, blissed out look over his features, sticky with sweat and slick and cum. Once he came down from this blissed out high, Adam would undoubtedly need to get up and clean off, never able to stand the feeling of being filthy, but until then, Nigel had his boy to himself. 

“Here, darling boy.” Nigel murmured, reaching over and taking Adam by the wrist, guiding it toward his knot. “Touch me. Feel.” 

Adam smiled sleepily, massaging at his alpha’s knot, sighing contentedly as he felt it deflate with each wave of his orgasm. He would've much preferred for Nigel to be inside of him, filling him with his semen, the damp warmth shooting into him, filling his womb… But this was good too. 

“Thank you, Nigel.” Adam sighed, snuggling closer to the alpha, stroking his length absently. 

Nigel smiled, wrapping an arm around his boy’s shoulders and tugging him tight into his chest, pressing his lips against his boy’s forehead. Adam let out a small, contented purr, eyes drifting closed. He was never quite so content as he was in Nigel’s arms. It didn't matter how they had sex; Nigel would always be there to hold him just like this. 

“Love you, Nigel.” Adam whispered. 

“I know, darling. I love you too.”


	5. Day 5

Adam woke up to the morning sun nearly blinding him. He let out a whine in protest, it being decidedly too early to wake up, even by his standards. He buried his face into the crook of his alpha’s neck, pulling closer to him. He and Nigel were so tangled in each other, a tangle of limbs and bodies intertwined with each other, it was hard to tell where Adam ended and Nigel began. Adam sighed quietly, a small smile hinting at the corners of his lips as he nuzzled closer to his alpha. 

He had spent so many mornings waking up in bed alone, living a lonely existence. It was as though he had been born on the wrong planet, like he was supposed to be living on one of the billions of potentially habitable planets in this universe, but he had landed in a world that didn’t feel like his own instead. He’d felt achingly alone, an independent but lonely existence on his own. But Nigel had come in his life and flipped that all around, making him feel at home in his own skin for once, like he had a place where he really and truly belonged. He belonged at Nigel’s side.

Nigel felt his boy stirring next to him, curling tighter around his body. Adam tended to do this, cuddling tighter when he was sleepy, forgetting any aversion to touch that he might have had. The omega almost never pulled away from his touch anymore, but occasionally he would pull back, not quite liking the feeling of someone else’s body against his. But on these sleepy mornings, all of that was always forgotten and Adam always pulled closer, as close as he could get. The alpha gave a small smile, wrapping his arms tighter around his slim body, holding him closely to his chest, pressing his lips against the boy’s temple. 

He loved waking up like this. Years ago, before meeting his boy, before moving to the states, his mornings were often spent in the afternoon, waking up on a stranger’s couch, or a dingy motel bed with a naked hooker sleeping next to him. His mornings were spent hungover, or drunk, or both, always drowning out everything with booze and cocaine, whatever it took to dull the pain of being so alone. But Adam Raki gave him a place to belong, that weird little spaceman who had lived next door giving him a home. Giving him stability. Giving him a reason to stay sober, because for once, reality was better than black-out drunk. 

“Good morning, spaceman.” Nigel greeted with a chuckle, running his hand through his curls. 

“Morning.” Adam purred with a small smile, burying his face into his chest, running a hand through the coarse hair that covered his alpha’s chest. 

Nigel smiled, so entranced by his boy that he almost didn’t realize how painfully hard he was. 

Morning wood wasn’t uncommon for either of them, and ever since mating, they typically fucked through it, which was enough to almost turn Nigel into a morning person. He pressed his lips against Adam’s forehead, then his nose, kissing him over and over, pulling him tighter as his sparrow let out a small laugh, leaning into his touch. 

Adam loved Nigel’s touch more than he loved anything. More than he loved the routine and order that he needed, more than he loved his books and his telescopes, more than he loved the stars themselves. He loved Nigel more than he loved any of it, loved Nigel more than anything else in the universe. He had always struggled with the emotion, had always struggled to fully understand what _love_ meant, sometimes confusing it with _need._ But this wasn’t need. He didn’t simply _need_ Nigel. He wanted Nigel. He wanted him by his side at all times, wanted to wake up next to him and fall asleep in the same way, wanted to make love with him over and over and over, wanted to grow old next to him. 

“God, baby, look. Feel this.” Nigel laughed, wrapping his fingers around Adam’s bony wrist and guiding it beneath the blanket, pressing it against the bulge in his boxers. 

Adam could feel Nigel’s erection through his boxers, felt the familiar length trapped beneath the fabric, warm and twitching and _hard._

“You have an erection.” Adam stated simply as Nigel pulled him closer, the alpha’s hand cupped over the omega’s, keeping it pressed against his cock. 

“Mmhmm…” Nigel hummed quietly with a small smirk, pulling his boy closer, their lips mere inches apart. He wanted to claim that fucking perfect mouth, pin his boy down to the bed and fuck him hard, fuck him in the way that he knew Adam loved. He wanted to keep him in bed all day, stay within their kingdom of sheets. That was what this week was supposed to be for, after all. They still had a day or two to go do something. Today, he just wanted to keep him in bed, pleasure his omega until he was screaming. 

“During REM sleep, the brain begins to shut off certain neurotransmitters, including Norepinephrine, which controls the restriction of blood flow to the penis, resulting in nocturnal penile tumescence or, more commonly known as, morning wood. That’s why you’re hard.” Adam recited. He was aroused, sure, but he had a tendency to talk about science regardless. It had a tendency to arouse Nigel, too, sometimes. Sometimes it just annoyed him and he’d laugh it off, but sometimes it made Nigel harder. 

Nigel let out a small chuckle. He was used to Adam’s random info-dumping. It was typically about space, but on occasion, he’d throw in any number of random factoids, just to keep things interesting. His boy was a fucking genius, smarter than Nigel could ever dream of being, and he knew just about everything about everything. But he wasn’t always the best at figuring out when he was supposed to be smart and when he was supposed to shut that big brain of his off long enough to just be _human,_ to just _fuck._

“And what are you going to do about that, little genius? You gonna let me fuck that tight little hole of yours so that I can stop being hard?” Nigel teased. 

Adam’s heart skipped a beat, suddenly feeling the dampness spring between his legs, slick beginning to gush from his hole. He massaged lightly at Nigel’s swollen length, already feeling where his knot was beginning to form. He savored each gasp that came from Nigel’s lips as he touched him. Adam wasn’t good with people, wasn’t good at telling as to whether he was making someone happy or not, but Nigel’s quiet moans and gasps were never to be confused for anything else. 

“We can have sex.” Adam replied, nodding slightly as Nigel gave a crooked smile and claimed his lips. The omega turned over onto his back, pulling Nigel over top of him as he slipped his fingers beneath the alpha’s waistband. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him slowly, pulling his foreskin up over the head of his cock. It was warm, velvety, pre-cum slicking his shaft. It felt heavy and familiar in his hand as his own cock twitched between his thighs, quickly hardening as his arousal grew stronger, with each small thrust that Nigel gave into his hand, with each nip at his lips… 

Adam let out a loud gasp as Nigel pushed his fingers beneath the waistband of his gray shorts and pressed his fingers inside of the omega, needing no preparation or foreplay. He was already soaking through his boxer shorts, dampening the sheets beneath him. It never took too much for Adam to get wet. After all of the years spent a virgin, after all of the years that he’d failed to present, he was easily aroused. He knew that Nigel liked that, liked to tease him until he was dripping, even when he had things that he needed to do and places that he needed to go. 

Nigel let out a small, possessive growl as he slipped a third finger into Adam’s body. He needed him out of those clothes, needed him open and bare for him to see. Nigel had never seen Adam naked before that night in the hotel, before his omega presented. Sure, he’d caught glimpses, but he’d never been able to see him and appreciate him for all he was. He’d waited too damn long to see him nude, see him unobstructed by clothes, see him freed… 

The alpha tore away his boxers and his t-shirt, leaving the omega bare beneath him, open and squirming and ready to be taken. Nigel leaned down, stealing a kiss before pulling his slim body up against his chest, holding him tightly as he hiked one of the omega’s legs around his waist. The alpha smiled against his boy’s lips, holding him close. He loved these mornings. Mornings spent in bed, mornings that turned into all-day events, the two of them rolling in a kingdom of sheets, kings of their own castle.

Nigel figured that, even if it turned out that Adam wasn’t pregnant, that they hadn’t managed to conceive that first time, he would still be content. Part of him hoped for his omega not to be, so that he’d go into his heat and they’d be able to try again, because trying wasn’t exactly a difficult task. Four, five days spent in bed in a row, tumbling around in bed, the two of them too overcome by their overwhelming need for sex to leave each other’s side… Nigel had loved it the first time, loved it more than anything else than he’d ever experienced, being wrapped up next to his spaceman. As much as he wanted Adam to be pregnant, to bring his children into the world, to watch them grow and run on wobbling legs, he most certainly wouldn’t be too upset if he wasn’t just yet. 

Adam smiled and wrapped his legs around Nigel’s waist, hooking his ankles behind him and pulling him closer, not daring to let him pull away. Slick was leaking onto the sheets, and he was open from last night’s round already, and he didn’t need the preparation. He just needed his alpha inside of him, needed to feel him moving in him, needed to be completely and perfectly intertwined with Nigel.

Adam had never cared for touch in the slightest before. He didn’t seek it out, oftentimes found himself flinching at the brush of a hand or a pat on the back, let alone an unsolicited hug. But with Nigel, he couldn’t get enough of his touch, couldn’t get enough of his body wrapped around him, his hands all over him. He couldn’t get enough of touching and being touched by Nigel, feeling his skin against every inch of his body, whether it be kissing, holding, or sex, it didn’t matter. He was completely and utterly in love with his alpha, and there was nothing that could ever change that. 

“Mmm… Nigel, please…” Adam moaned as the alpha pressed his fingers back inside, deeper inside, scissoring him open quickly. The omega reached between them struggling to get Nigel out of his clothes, wanting nothing but skin against skin, flesh against flesh, open and bare and exposed to each other. He wanted nothing more than their primal urges and instincts to take them over. 

“Come here, darling.” Nigel murmured, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against his collarbone, down his chest, suckling on a nipple before reaching down between his legs, tugging his boxers down around his ankles and tossing them to the side, leaving the two of them open and bare to each other, just as they always were, as they were always meant to be. 

Adam spread his legs, scooting down toward Nigel and wrapping them tightly around his waist. It was a flurry of arms and limbs and skin and sheets, but Adam was content this way. Right here, beneath his alpha, Nigel’s hands all over his body. This was where he belonged, where he had always belonged. Not in his books, not in his own head, not even floating among his stars. He belonged right here, in kingdoms made of sheets, exchanging quiet words and sighs and moans with his lover. He stole a kiss from Nigel’s lips as the alpha lined himself up with the younger man’s fluttering rim, pressing inside and sliding in to the hilt in one glide, Adam only breaking the kiss to let out a small sigh.

Nigel smiled at the small sound, burying his face in the crook of Adam’s neck. He pressed his fingers into his hips, leaving small fingerprint bruises against his pale flesh. He liked leaving bruises on Adam’s skin, liked to cover each inch of him in constellations of tiny tears in the blood vessels beneath the skin, liked to connect to marks on his body to paint portraits like stories in the galaxies, written over Adam Raki’s flesh like inverted stars in the night sky.

Adam’s body was tight and warm and unyielding, a feeling that Nigel had memorized but would never be able to get over. Their relationship was still new, in the grand scope of the universe, or even by any normal person’s standard. Sure, he’d known that he loved Adam Raki for nearly a year now, but even still, it was hardly a long time spent together, the two of them having only been fucking for a month. But he knew now that he would never get tired of the way that Adam’s body felt clenching around him, twitching and moving and alive beneath him, his robot boy coming to life beneath him with each brush of skin on skin, each touch, each thrust, each movement, each stolen kiss.

“Love you so much, baby. Oh, I love you so fucking much.” Nigel proclaimed quietly, breath hot against Adam’s ear as a shudder raced down his spine. Nigel was always affectionate, always told him just how much he loved him, always made sure that he knew just how loved he was, something that Adam always appreciated. Adam was loved by few, and they rarely voiced it, always leaving room for doubt, the omega always coming to the conclusion that the only reason anyone ever stuck around was out of pity. _Poor autistic Adam, he’s too much of a freak to be loved by anyone else, may as well show him a little affection, lord knows he’s not getting it anywhere else._ But Nigel made it abundantly clear that he was absolutely loved, and that there was no pity in him. Nigel loved him for all that he was, and for all the right reasons.

Adam let out a moan as the alpha began to move inside of him, each thrust pointedly striking against his prostate. His fingers raked down the expanse of Nigel’s back, knowing that he liked it whenever the omega left marks all over him. They had a tendency to leave bruises and red rows of fingernail scratches and all sorts of marks all over each other, reminders of who they belonged to. Adam liked to count the markings that Nigel had left on him in the mirror, liked to run his fingers over them in the days following. 

The omega let out a sharp cry as Nigel’s hips began to pick up speed, thrusting quickly, roughly into him, until he couldn’t breathe. Adam had always been good with anatomy, knew where everything was and how everything worked, but it wasn’t until Nigel came along, not until his touch had coaxed his first heat, that he fully appreciated any of it. His cock hardened and pressed between their bellies, the pointed thrusts against his prostate… Adam couldn’t hold back his moans and whimpers and cries, never could, always voicing his appreciation to his alpha, just like he knew Nigel liked. 

“Such a good omega. Beautiful, perfect… Love you so much, Adam, never had anyone better, never want anyone else.” Nigel murmured, praises spilling from his lips. He couldn’t help himself. He had been through plenty of one night stands, had plenty of girlfriends, but none of them had ever even come close to what he felt for Adam fucking Raki. 

Adam clung tighter to his alpha, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. He could feel Nigel’s knot beginning to swell, threatening to pop, and as much as he wanted to stay like this all day, pinned underneath his alpha, bringing him to pleasure over and over, he wanted to feel his knot pop inside of him. He wanted to be tied to the man that he loved so dearly, wanted to fall back to sleep beneath him as they waited for his knot to go down, completely content beneath the weight of his alpha. 

Adam thrust back against Nigel, each pointed thrust into him met with Adam rocking against him, the omega’s cock rubbing hard between their bellies. He let out a small whimper, getting closer, closer, so, so close, eyes squeezing tight as his orgasm approached. He had gotten to know his body well enough in the past month that he knew when he was getting close now. There was a tight coil in the pit of his belly, and his body produced even more slick when he was getting close, to the point that they were both drenched by the end of it. He could feel himself getting close, so close to his climax… 

He had learned Nigel’s mannerisms when he was drawing close to his own climax, too. He knew how Nigel’s growls and groans turned to softer sounding moans, more desperate and a little less feral, like he forgot that he was supposed to be an alpha and only remembered what it felt like to feel this good. His brows knitted tight together, and he could hardly keep his eyes open, looking dizzy and unfocused when he did open them. Like he was too blinded by his own pleasure to even be able to see straight. They were both close, so close… 

“Come for me, Adam. Let me fucking feel you, angel.” Nigel begged, wanting to feel his omega come first, wanted his orgasm to only come after. Wanted to savor the way that Adam looked when he came. Blue eyes rolling back in pleasure, body arching back up against him, squirming as his cum sprayed hot between them. He wanted to watch him cry out as he climaxed, wanted to hear that voice like music calling out his name in the throes of his pleasure… Just the idea of it had his knot swelling bigger, growing firmer, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Adam let out a whimper before digging his nails deep into Nigel’s skin and wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. As his orgasm overtook him, he bore down on Nigel’s knot, taking him in as Nigel’s knot popped inside of him, semen flooding through him. Adam could hardly handle it, the feeling only intensifying his own orgasm as his eyes clenched shut and he cried out Nigel’s name, letting it echo through the cabin as he held tighter to him. 

Nigel let out a ragged moan as he pushed himself deeper inside, like he was breeding him right then and there. He shuddered at the feeling of Adam’s muscles contracting tight around him. He would never get used to this, never let it get old. It was always just as good, just as intense as the first time.

As they came down, Nigel buried his face into the crook of Adam’s neck. The omega smiled contentedly. This was how they were meant to live. This was where they were meant to be. This was where Adam felt entirely and wholly safe. In a world that didn’t want him, in a world where he wasn’t meant to be, this was the one safe place. Tucked beneath his alpha, tied to him, a quiet purr rising from his chest. 

Nigel sighed, fingers running through his dark curls. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Adam Raki loved him. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerably shorter than normal, but hey... It's here


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Sweet. We're nearing the end, folks. Of this fic, anyways.

“Why are you in a tree?” Nigel called up at Adam, tucked away amongst the leaves. He looked small up there, far away, like a god, distant and beautiful. 

“Why are you carrying a gun?” Adam called back down, legs swinging where he sat. 

Nigel stared up at him with a dumbfounded look, as though it weren't obvious enough. He glanced down at the shotgun in his hand - he hadn't touched a gun since Adam had presented, and even before then, it had been solely for protection. Had only fired one once since _meeting_ Adam, during a deal gone wrong. But this was different. He knew that Adam didn't care for guns, but he had never shown any distaste for hunting. 

“I'm… We’re hunting, Adam.” He called back incredulously. 

“Why are you hunting?” He inquired, swinging lightly on the branch as he stared down at his alpha through the leaves. Nigel looked confused, though Adam wasn't entirely sure why. 

“Because it's… fun? I don't fucking know.” Nigel called back, rubbing at the place between his brows. As much as he loved Adam, sometimes that boy did things that he didn't quite understand. 

“I'm in the tree for the same reason.” Adam explained. “It’s fun.”

Adam gave him a small grin, legs kicking as he held himself steady, bark prickling at the palms of his hands. He had always been one for nature. The quiet of birds and wind and leaves rather than the steady buzz of the city. It had always brought a sense of ease, feeling more at home the closer he was to the stars. 

He rarely left the city. The city was where he grew up, had never lived outside of it, had never wanted to leave it, not really. He was familiar with the noise, and the business, familiar with the people and the movement. But he had always loved the days when they would travel upstate, spend a weekend in a cabin, go camping for a chance to look out into the night sky with his father and Harlan. His family. He had climbed these trees and lost himself in the tweeting of birds and the rustling of wind through leaves. And now he was back and he felt young again, here in these trees, wind rustling through dark curls, here with his family. 

“Do you plan on coming down anytime soon?” Nigel inquired with a small huff of laughter. 

“Define ‘soon’.” He replied, legs kicking. 

Nigel shook his head, pushing his hair back before looking back up at him. He had a feeling that he'd be coming back at sunset for him, his boy peering out through the trees until the night fell, his prince staying for as long as eternity would allow. “Within a few minutes?”

“No.” Adam answered shortly. 

Nigel looked around. His finger was itching around the trigger, having been a long time addict of the blowback of a gun, a junkie needing a fix, even if this was a different gun and a different target. An addict, addicted to the noise, addicted to the pull of the trigger, addicted to the smell, addicted to the sight of blood pouring from bullet holes. How wicked and evil an addict, but after years and years, he'd been itching for a fix in more innocuous ways than murder and gun fights. 

But then there was Adam, who didn't like loud noises and had refused to even touch his guns, had insisted that he keep them put away, had insisted that he only clean them at night, or while Adam was at work, so long as the omega didn't catch sight of them, not caring for the image. Nigel told his stories but never spoke of anything where he wasn't the good guy, where he wasn't the hero, but Adam was no fool. He knew what Nigel was, and what he had been. And Adam would prefer to sit in the trees than to watch the lust for death in his alpha’s eyes. 

And Nigel didn't want to go without him. This week was about them, this week was about time spent together. And it wasn't as though they didn't already spend most of their days together, most of their time together. It wasn't as though he _couldn't_ go on ahead without him. It was because he didn't want to. It wasn’t like he couldn’t leave Adam alone, wasn’t like they were so fucking codependent that they couldn’t be apart for a few hours. He just didn't want to go without Adam. He didn't want to be without his omega. When given the choice, he would choose Adam, every single time. 

So that left two options. Either Adam could climb down, or Nigel could climb up. 

Nigel sighed and tossed his shotgun to the ground, arms crossed over his chest as he stared up at his omega. Always had been a strange one, Adam, though he’d known that from day one. He stared up at him, blue eyes gazing back down, sunlight glinting in them. Damn, if he didn’t look like a god, benevolent and just and so far away, so high above the rest of the world. He had always been that way, Nigel decided. Always high above the world. A god among men.

And Nigel had been the luckiest of men. 

He was so small, had always been. He’d once thought himself something of a big shot, a kingpin, successful in the crime rings that he designed and ran. Not very book smart, but always one to understand the way the world worked. He was smart, a king of back alley deals and gun fights. But it wasn’t until he met Adam that he realized how wrong he was. Adam, genius Adam, brilliant Adam. And he had been the luckiest of these, the chosen one among a billion men, chosen to be the one that Adam loved. 

“Can I come up?” Nigel inquired.

“Yes.” Adam replied with a small grin, scooting over on his branch to make room for the alpha. Perhaps not the best idea, unsure of how sturdy the branch was, but there were some risks simply worth taking. 

He watched as Nigel cracked his knuckles before grabbing hold of one of the lower branches, hoisting himself up with some effort. Adam was still relatively young, relatively limber, had pulled himself as high as he could go in the time that it took for Nigel to realize he was gone. Nigel, though, seemed to struggle a bit more, no longer the young man that he had once been. 

Adam could remember tales that Nigel sometimes told him about his time in the drug dealing industries, working beneath the radar. Tales of not-so-heroic fights, tales of punches thrown and knives swung. There were stories about the times he’d been in prison, though he was a bit less descriptive in those. In stories about drug dealings, he could make himself out to be some sort of action hero, great and glorious in all of his filth and blood money. And Adam would cling to every word, never really above any of it, never holding to some high moral standard, having done bad things from behind a computer screen. But in his tales about prison, it was a bit harder to look high and mighty. 

Hard to believe, though, how that very same man could be struggling up a tree, in the middle of nowhere, just to sit with his oddball omega. Hard to believe, the man that had survived bullets and stab wounds, was struggling to climb a tree, like the years were starting to catch up to him. He was nearing his fifties, though Adam hadn’t really recognized it before. Sure, in his head, he knew. But he didn’t seem like it, to the point that he oftentimes forgot. But sometimes, like during his heat and right in this moment, Adam remembered. He wasn’t invincible, not in the way that the omega always thought him to be.

Adam could see the scar that marked his forehead from beneath his hair. They had done a good job, getting him stitched back together after that, to the point where it was easily hidden. Adam hadn’t even noticed it until they had moved in together, after he had seen him come out of the shower for the first time in nothing but a towel, hair all slicked back from the water. Hadn’t learned where it came from until later on, when Nigel had told him about Gabi, and Charlie Countryman, and everything that had happened in Bucharest. Whether it be sheer luck or pure coincidence, the bullet had hardly left so much as a scar. 

The bullet that should have killed him - the bullet that he had hoped to kill him - had sent him here. Fleeing from his home country, smuggled away from beneath the eye of law enforcement, sent here for a different lifestyle, away from the drugs and the gangs. It was the bullet intended to kill him that sent him to Adam’s doorstep. 

The bullet that brought him here, next to him, scooting onto the branch next to him before tugging him in close, one arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders. 

“Nice view.” Nigel panted, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, sweat beaded across his forehead. Not as young as he used to be, not as strong as he used to be. Still, anything for his omega. There was no feat he couldn’t accomplish if his reward was to be at the side of his omega.

Adam smiled up at him, nuzzling into his chest. High above the world, everything else so far away from them. Far away from the humdrum of everyday life, far away from anyone that wanted to touch them, to hurt them, far away from everything else. So close to the stars. 

He supposed that was how they always had been, in a sense. The two of them were misfits, had always been society’s outcasts. The two of them had always been closer to stars than they were to the ground, just the two of them. So long spent alone, only to drift to each other, only to find each other. And that was how things were meant to be. 

“How come we’re up here?” Nigel inquired with a small chuckle.

“Hmm…” Adam hummed. “I like climbing trees. I like being up here. It’s… Nice.” What more reason did he need, really? There was the fact that he didn’t get to do this so much in the city, and the fact that this would be his last chance to before his pregnancy, and the fact that he just liked climbing trees more than he liked hunting. There was no real reason, or perhaps too many reasons. 

“Just like being up here.” Nigel echoed. Just like Adam. He followed what he loved, whether it be the stars or a family or a criminal, and he gave little regard for what anyone else thought. He didn't care about societal expectation and rules. He played by his own rules, whether it be fixating on the stars above, or trying for a baby directly after presenting, or climbing fucking trees for no goddamn reason. 

Maybe they could just stay there. 

Until the sun went down and the stars lit up the sky. Until they could wrap themselves in faraway light and disappear into the void and stars. Until they were floating far from earth and galaxies and stars and nebulae swallowed them whole. Maybe they could stay among the leaves until they were pulled into the night. 

And Adam would have been content there. Adam would have felt the awkwardness and shyness that had plagued him all his life melt into the black as the stars consumed him. Maybe he could learn to be a little less literal and learn to exist in metaphor. Maybe they could stay there until the world came to an end, safe away from the rest. 

They didn't need words. Nigel didn't ask to climb down. Adam wasn't sure if he'd let him even if he did. They didn't speak because they didn't need to. They sat easy in their silence, listening to the noises of birds and rustling leaves and the wind. They sat easy in their quiet as Adam melted into his touch, the alpha’s arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders. They sat easy as the afternoon sun began to dip below the horizon, lighting the sky with pink and orange and yellow. And slowly, the sky turned blue, the haze of twilight falling over them as the crickets began to chirp. Slowly, the stars began to fleck across the skies until that was all they could see. Starlight wrapped around them, the two of them warm in her cold light. 

Adam had spent his life searching for answers. Why was he here, what was the point, was there anything beyond the shame and the ache that came with Asperger’s syndrome? He had come to the conclusion for years that there was a single answer, one thing that mattered above all else, one thing that set him at ease no matter what, one thing that he could rely on. The stars, the void of space, the infinity of it all stretched out before him. 

But the stars offered a cold light. He would always love them from afar, eyes set upon the heavens and never able to touch. It left him in a lonely existence, only him and the stars above, never loved in the way that he had craved so far within himself, never touched, never held. As much as he loved the stars, they could not hold him, or comfort him, or love him back. 

And then came Nigel. With his cigarettes and his swearing and his eyes wide with curiosity and intrigue as he clung to every word. Nigel, the first to ever touch him, the first to ever hold him, the first to ever make him feel wanted, or needed. Nigel, with all his warmth and fire, setting cold bones ablaze with passion and light. Nigel, to have him and to hold him, to admire and adore him, to love him, not despite the things that left him despised, but for them. Nigel, to love and be loved from right beside him. 

Adam leaned against the alpha’s shoulder, Nigel pulling him closer as he pressed his lips against the younger man’s temple. The days ahead were forever uncertain, but there would always be this. The eye of the storm, high above the world, the two of them here and at ease. Forever in this moment, quiet and easy, among starlight and leaves, the anxious heart and the paranoia of the fugitive eased and silenced for just a moment. 

For a moment, all was well.


	7. Day 7

Adam was stimming. 

And quite violently, at that. 

It happened with nerves. With anxiety, and with excitement, and with everything in between. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, achingly, even as he flapped. He was pacing the floor as Nigel packed up their things, hauling everything into the back of the van. It was straight back to the city, and straight to the doctor’s appointment. Straight to needles and blood drawn, straight to positives and negatives, straight to the answer that he'd been anticipating since his heat. 

If it was positive, with it came change. With it came pups growing in his belly. With it came hormonal changes and morning sickness and his body shifting and changing to accommodate the litter inside of him. With it came total upheaval of the happy little life that they had built up together, with lazy mornings spent in bed and sex in the mid-afternoon and documentaries on the screen as they fell asleep. With it came a new kind of life for them, one that involved more than just the two of them, a whole new responsibility. With it came pups that could end up like him, and if they were, it'd be all his fault. With it came bad textures and meltdowns and anxiety for the sake of something bigger than the two of them. 

But with a negative came heartache and pain, until the next month and they tried again. With a negative meant the same, it meant routine, it meant that there would always be something missing. With it came something to be missed, with it came something to be mourned. There would be no miraculous change in him as his body did what it was meant to do, life breathed into the tiny lungs of the little thing in him as they began to stir inside his womb. There would be no child to hold in his arms, no child to marvel down at, no child to make him understand something deeper than science and numbers, no child to stir the spirit within him. There would be no hazy afternoons spent watching Nigel chase their toddler on wobbling legs, no evenings spent sitting at the kitchen table working out math homework. With a negative meant losing all the future they had built up in their minds. 

Maybe they weren't ready. He'd only gone into heat once, after all. They'd been together for less than a year. They were mated, bonded for life now, but that didn't make them ready for pups. Adam was out of a job, having quit after he'd been dragged out back and beaten for what he was. Nigel’s dealings were of the most dangerous sort, and even if he moved his business to a computer screen, even if he kept away from back alley dealings, there would still be people hunting him down, people who despised him. That was no place for a child to grow up. Adam’s hands wrung wildly, wondering if they should wait for this…

Wondering if they had the choice anymore.

He had been taking comfort and faith in the idea that maybe he was pregnant, maybe he had conceived already. There was no turning back after that, no second thoughts or hesitations. And it was what they had wanted, right? He knew that a negative would be heartbreaking, and by the time his heat rolled around, they would be back where they started, here, wishing for a child, damning the consequences. Damning the fact that Adam was likely to give his alpha pups that were just as defective as he was, passing on bad genes. Damning the fact that Adam’s habits might make him unsuitable for parenthood. Damning the changes that would inevitably lead to meltdown after meltdown. They would inevitably say screw it for the sake of their own primal urges, not thinking it through logically. But now that it was so close, now that they were just hours from knowing for certain, Adam was having his doubts. 

Anxiety bubbled in his chest as he paced, digging a rut into the floor, hands flapping wildly at his sides. His head was spinning with the good and the bad and the fear of each answer. Until that moment, he was at ease, hoping for the best and expecting the worst, figuring that the worst case scenario would be that he would go into heat again the next month. But now, doubts were creeping in and he felt his heart slamming painfully in his ribcage as he flapped frantically. 

“You alright, sparrow?” Nigel inquired, rolling up Adam’s weighted blanket and pushing it into a suitcase. He'd not seen the boy that stressed out since he'd presented, and seeing him so distressed was strange. Adam wanted this baby, wanted the test to come back positive. If it came back with a negative, then they would try again when his heat came back around, and Nigel would make sure that he came out of it with a litter in his belly. There was no losing in the situation, not really. What reason had he to be anxious?

Adam made a small noise in reply as he wrung his fingers, pacing nervously. He knew that he should have been helping Nigel, but he couldn't bring himself to settle enough to start packing, couldn't bring himself to just _breathe._ He cracked his knuckles, pacing quickly, feeling the carpet giving way beneath his feet. He could see Nigel coming closer to him from the corner of his eye, stepping close before reaching out and pulling him close, holding him still. 

“Adam, darling. What's the matter?” Nigel inquired, looking into Adam’s blue, faraway eyes. He didn't look at him, rarely did, but he didn't mind, didn't push it. He simply brushed his fingers through Adam’s dark curls, slowly pulling his boy back to the ground. 

Adam didn't want to speak. He didn't want to explain his doubts and fears, didn't want to so much as dare voice them in the light of day. He didn't want to disappoint Nigel, didn't want to be a bad omega. Omegas were supposed to want to give their alphas children, were supposed to fulfill their biological purposes without fear or hesitation. But now, there was fear, there was hesitation, there was so much doubt… 

He had been an omega for a month, and he was already failing his alpha. Just like he knew he would, just like everyone said he would. A deep ache burned within him, feeling as though he had been selfish in letting Nigel close to him, as though he should have never let the alpha mate with him. He should have listened to the instinct telling him to run, to get as far away as possible, but now, it was too late. Too late to flee, fearing his own demise should 

“You nervous about the appointment?” Nigel guessed, running his fingers through the younger man’s curls, pressing a small kiss into his forehead. 

Adam nodded slightly. He would never confess why, wasn't sure if he could voice it if he wanted to, or if it would come out in slurred, stumbling stammers. Though, despite not speaking a word, he felt as though he was understood, as if Nigel already knew exactly what he was thinking as he gently led him to the bed, sitting him down on the edge before kneeling in front of him, dark eyes staring wide up at him. 

Nigel sighed, burying his face in the boy's lap, hands settling against his thighs as Adam’s hands found the alpha’s hair, running slowly through graying strands. He had figured this would happen at some point. Adam spent far too much time in his own head, forever analyzing and thinking too much, anxiety forever ingrained in him. No doubt that Adam would overthink this too, perhaps the biggest change in their lives. Nigel slowly breathed him in before finding those blue eyes as they immediately averted to stare off into empty space. 

“Sparrow, it's gonna be alright. No matter the outcome, it'll all turn out fine. You know that, right?” He murmured. Adam never seemed to realize that everything would turn out okay, no matter the hardships. But Nigel would never fail to remind him, never fail to soothe his anxieties. 

Adam’s hands pushed through the alpha’s hair, the graying strands like silk between his fingers, the touch soothing him. His soft reassurances, his warm touches, it settled him, easing the anxieties that plagued him. The static that courses through his veins quieted, and the violent buzz eased to a quiet hum. 

But the doubts remained. He should have been willing to bear his alpha's pups without doubt or hesitation, but here he sat, anxiety-ridden and afraid. Afraid of what could happen, of what would happen, or what wouldn't. He should have been ready, should've been excited, should have been hoping unquestioningly for a positive test, should have been ready for his body to change and swell in the way that it was meant to. But he was just as defective as an omega as he was in every other aspect of his life, and he was afraid. 

“What if we aren't ready?” Adam squeaked. 

Nigel gazed up at him with wide eyes, a small, compassionate smile teasing at the corners of his mouth as he reached up to press a hand against his belly. His hands tended to wander there these days, fascination and adoration and hope for this future of theirs. 

“We’re never gonna be _ready,_ Adam. No one is ever ready for these things. There's no such thing. But we’re stable. And we want a family. We have the means, we can take care of a few pups. We can fucking do it. You can fucking do it. I have no fucking doubt in you, angel.”

Nigel reached up, pulling his boy’s hands from his hair and guiding them to his lips, pressing kisses into his palms. He could feel the tremors and the anxiety melt from him as he began to ease, as though he believed every word, like a broken man at the altar, clinging to every word spoken by the priest. 

“We're gonna be alright, sparrow. Whether you're pregnant right now and we have a baby here in a few months, or if we have to try again, or even if you change your mind. It’s gonna be fucking fine. No matter what happens.” Nigel assured, scooting closer to him, pulling between his thighs as he slowly raised to meet his lips. 

Nigel pushed his fingers through the boy’s dark curls, pulling him closer, wondering how much it would take to kiss away the anxiety. Adam let out a quiet sigh, melting into his touch. Logic and nerves would scream the contrary, that they were making a mistake no matter which way they looked at it, but Nigel’s quiet promises almost made the voices in the back of his head quiet, if just for a moment in time. 

Adam pulled away and pushed his face into the crook of his alpha’s neck, just over the scar that had been left there, the scar that he had left there. Nigel’s fingers trailed up and down his spine, leaving small kisses over his neck, holding him tight, holding him close, until the only sound was their quiet breathing. 

“I'm gonna give you a litter.” Adam mumbled. 

“If that's what you want.” Nigel assured. 

“And it's gonna be okay.” 

“Yes.”

“And we’re gonna love them.”

“Of course.”

“Even if they're like me.” 

“Especially if they're like you.”

Adam nodded slightly as Nigel pulled away, eyes making contact for just a split moment before Adam’s pulled away, staring down at their hands settled together in his lap. The hands that felt like home, the hands that reminded him that there was good to be found here, hands that touched him like the stars. 

“Ready to go, Sparrow?” Nigel inquired softly. 

Leaving this cabin meant knowing. Leaving this cabin meant that their lives were going to change, whether they were ready for it or not. Getting in that van and leaving meant uncertainty and anxiety and a life beyond this little plot of paradise. Leaving meant devastation and unadulterated joy and feelings that neither one of them had felt in a long, long time. Leaving meant taking a leap into the unknown. 

And Adam simply nodded.


End file.
